


The Hogwarts Massacre

by JazzyTheGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Drarry, Blood, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Gore, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Prank, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Horror, M/M, Murder, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Top Harry, draco - Freeform, dracomalfoyxharrypotter, funhouse, gaylove, harry - Freeform, harrypotterxdracomalfoy, harryxdraco - Freeform, killing prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyTheGryffindor/pseuds/JazzyTheGryffindor
Summary: Harry Potter, during his sixth year, plans a big Halloween prank on all the witches and wizards who know nothing about the muggles. So, mainly the Purebloods and a few HalfBloods will get pranked this Halloween. It means that he must keep his prank a secret even to his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, who he has been dating since his fourth year.Poor Draco. :cBut Harry doesn't do this alone. He has a little help with Hermione Granger, his best friend, and Dean Thomas, his dormmate. But of course, he can't do this without a little extra help from all of his professors who are glad to help out. Well, he had to tell the professors about the prank or he and the students helping him prank are bound to actually get hurt by their professors.Will their prank become successful and they end up frightening the hell out of all the students?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

In the Room of Requirement.

Halloween Night.

6:00 pm.

The Room of Requirement, once the large white wooden doors opened up, would lead down to a colourful funhouse with a giant clown face. Harry named this, because of the thriller movie, Funhouse Massacre. This place is where everyone will lead the Purebloods and the rest of the Half-bloods who know nothing about the muggle culture, only to be frightened even more after the chase.

"Is everyone ready?" Harry counted about 49 students all together out of 100 wearing different costumes. Some were just dressed in their school clothes as they wanted to be scared with their pure-blooded friends but didn't tell them about the prank. But they were mostly there for the acting. They were going to have a couple of muggle-born students, as killers, chase after the muggle-born students just wearing normal clothes and pretend to kill them in front of purebloods.

Dean's costume was frightening as hell! He's dressed as Ghostface. If Harry saw Ghostface running up to him with a knife, that's just going to be the end of it all. Then there's Hermione's terrifying costume. Well, it was a little scary. She was dressed as a dead bloody bride, with a wig, of course.

He saw about two Creeper's from Jeepers Creepers, a couple of Jason Vorhees's. Someone was Annabelle but complete with an Annabelle doll. The Grudge. Oh, he'll never forget the children who were dressed as 'The children of the corn'. What a horrendous movie that was.

Kurt Wellow, a muggle-born Ravenclaw with blonde sandy spiky hair, literally had a Jigsaw doll on a tricycle, but then they wore that pig-faced costume and that just scared Harry. That has GOT to go into the corridors at some point during the night as well as The Headless Horseman, Michael Myers, Pennywise, Chucky, Jack Torrance, Purge killers, Samara, The Nun and Leatherface. Just all the best and most popular serial killers he could see in the same room as him. Merlin, will he actually survive this?

"Everyone, please hand me your wands," said Professor McGonagall, dressed as a dead Librarian which is supposed to piss off the Hogwarts librarian, Irma Pince. It did, indeed, do its job.

Everyone in the room, except Harry, stood in front of the Headmistress in a semicircle, pointing their wands at her.

McGonagall performed a non-verbal spell to everyone's wand, turning them into knives, swords, a golden ring, a chainsaw, and machetes. It was all a part of the prank and they could still cast spells, even if their wands were weapons. When she was finished, her pupils all studied their weapons with sinister smiles.

"Finished!" The girl with long black straight hair, blood tears coming from her eyes with black eye sockets wearing a vintage white dress came out of the funhouse and stood forward out of the crowd, and Harry had to blink a couple of times and remember this was only makeup. Damn though. She looked like Bloody Mary from head to toe.

"Firstly, you all look amazing!" said Harry, who was dressed as Freddie Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street and his voice, because of the voice modulator, sounds exactly like Freddie Krueger. It took a while to get this costume, but he got it just in time.

"You do as well, Harry," said Hermione sweetly, who came up to him and gave him a quick side hug. She was a little nerved that she had to prank Ron, and kill Seamus and Neville in front of him, but after all, it was a prank. "Best Freddie costume I've ever seen."

Harry grinned and hugged her back. Well, his grin was hidden behind his Freddie mask. He grimaced at how itchy his eyes were becoming though. "Thanks, 'Mione." Then he looked at a girl with blonde hair tied into two braids. "Emilie, is the blood on the walls done?"

"Yes," said Emilie with a nod, her Annabelle costume looking as scary and real as it ever could be. It frightened nearly everyone in the room, because of how realistic it was. But that was good. The more real everything and everyone looked, the better the prank will be. "Fake blood is just so cheap! I could stock up on it if we were to make a movie."

Harry wished he knew how to make a movie. This could be a great thriller movie. 'Hogwarts Massacre'. "Now, who wants to start pranking!" he asked everyone loudly.

Everyone raised their weapons, shouting, "YEAH!"

"Okay, so, Colin-" who wearing a Jason Vorhees costume. "-you're going to chase Emmaline and Rebecca down the corridors with your Machete," ordered Harry. "And when you come across a couple of students, Emmaline, fall down and Jason you're going to kill her. Not literally but...you know...just for the prank."

Colin nodded and he felt how sharp his fake iron knife was. His sinister smile creeped everyone out, just because of the way he was feeling the knife like it was something alive. Emmaline, a short brown-haired girl just wearing her Hufflepuff robes nodded as well.

"Great," said Harry. "And John, Chase, Florence, Lyra and Jake, you're in the funhouse at your stations. The rest of you spread out throughout Hogwarts and scare as many students as you can. Now let's go!"

"Who am I going to start with?" Hermione asked herself, fiddling with her fake golden wedding ring which was her wand. She was intrigued with how McGonagall could transform her wand into a ring which will work the same way as a wand will. this was just exciting to her because she's never pranked anyone for Halloween before.

"Give Ron the best scare possible for me, 'Mione," said Harry, patting her on the shoulder. Oh, he wished he had cameras around Hogwarts to capture everyone running and screaming bloody murder. "You need to give him something to remember."

Hermione gave her best evil cackling laugh possible and smiled vilely. That actually scared Harry a little. He began to doubt Hermione and Ron's future wedding and just hoped nothing...happens.

"How will I scare Seamus?" Dean then asked his big fake knife.

"Sneak attack, Dean," said Harry, grinning under his Freddie mask. He's never watched an Irish horror movie and pondered what the Irish would do in an actual massacre. "It's the best way possible. Just... don't take off your mask and kiss him in the hallways. If Purebloods see you two, they're going to suspect it's all just some joke someone's playing. We don't want that until we all unmask ourselves at around 12:00 PM after getting dressed in our other costume for the evening events."

"Understood." Dean nodded, his smile widening, and he trembled with excitement.

"Let's go then!" said Harry, pointing his bladed gloves towards the white door of the Room of Requirement that leads out to the seventh floor of Hogwarts.

Collin, Emmaline, and Rebecca were the first out. Everyone followed them, looking out for the other students who would be walking the corridors, thinking it is just a normal night.

But first things first, Cody, the tall blonde boy who's the older brother of Christina who both dressed as Purge killers, whipped his phone out, pressed play on an audio recording and set his phone down on the ground. Christina spelled Cody's phone with a loudspeaker charm, making the video sound x100 louder.

A loud siren was heard throughout Hogwarts. Then a lady began speaking, "This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the UK Government-"

-

Ron, Seamus, and Neville, all in Gryffindor Tower in their dormitory looked around the room at the sound of the siren and lady.

"Bloody Hell!" whispered Ron, rubbing at his thighs under his yellow and red checkered pyjama bottoms. He scratched at his cheek, confused about this weird lady talking to them when she's not in the room "What's a Purge?"

"I don't know, mate," said Neville with a shrug, fiddling with the hem of his blue plaid pyjama shirt. He doesn't know if he should be worried about this or if someone's messing around in McGonagall's office again.

"And what's a government?" added Ron with furrowed eyebrows.

"The government, as me mam told me, is like the Ministry but for muggles," said Seamus, staring ahead at Dean's bed and wondering where Dean ran off to. "They run the country, pretty much."

"Oh," said Neville, still completely confused.

-

"Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted-"

Draco looked up at the roof in the sixth-years boy dormitory. There's that weird lady talking again. What the hell is going on? What Weapons? What is this woman talking about? He decided to head out of the Slytherin common room to investigate a little bit, but to also find Harry. Whatever a Purge is, he needed to find Harry just in case.

"Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed-"

Pansy and Blaise gulped and looked at each other. They watched as Draco left the dormitories in his dark green silk pyjamas and headed towards the exit of the common room.

"Draco, where are you going?" asked Pansy, tilting her head to the side with curiosity. She flattened out her light purple pyjama shorts and lilac long-sleeved singlet.

Draco turned around to look at his best friends and shrugged. "This bears some investigating, don't you think? And I want to find Harry. Whatever this is...this Purge thing...I need to make sure Harry's okay. Are you coming?"

Blaise gave a shrug and looked at Pansy, who shrugged also but stood up. They were just as confused and curious as Draco was and wanted to find out what was going on. A purge? What is a purge and why is a lady who sounds so unfamiliar talking over the loudspeakers.

"I want to see what's going on," said Pansy. She agreed with Draco that this needs some investigating. "Besides, we've watched some Slytherins exit the common room out of curiosity. Everybody wants to know what's going on."

"Then let's go!" said Draco, gesturing them towards him with a wave of his hand. Blaise and Pansy quickly followed after him.

-

"Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours-"

Severus raised his eyebrow at this announcement. He was proud of Lily's son's shenanigans, no matter how weird they are. How did they even get this woman to say something so odd? But he hoped Remus was doing okay in the shrieking shack. As long as no students went down there then he'll be fine, and the students.

Professor Flitwick was dressed as a scary Leprechaun per Dean's request. He was hiding behind a couple of large cauldrons in the Great Hall waiting to scare the students away.

"Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and the United Kingdom, a nation reborn. May God be with you all."

Harry and Hermione began cackling at the fake broadcast, but they stopped as they all had a job to do. they were beaming with excitement. In fact, all the students dressed up were.

After the broadcast, Harry held his wand up to Emmaline's mouth and she screamed loudly. It filled the corridors of Hogwarts and everyone had to cover their ears. Harry had to suffer a little bit of deathness, but he was fine with that.

"Let's all spread out right now," said Harry after lowering his wand from Emmaline's mouth and rubbing at his ears. He wished he had earplugs or knew a spell that could block out sound. "It's time to kill!"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco, Pansy and Blaise stopped in their tracks in the Dungeons when hearing the blood-curdling scream. Who screamed and why?

"What was that?" Pansy asked in a terrified voice. She was seconds away from crying because anything that screamed bloody murder must be something terrible.

"A scream," said Blaise clearly, and Pansy glared at him for his feistiness. He smirked and crossed his arms, feeling a little proud but all he hoped was if Neville was okay. He has never heard Neville scream, but the thought was oddly nice, if he had him in bed with him.

"We know that, you idiot!" spat Pansy at once, and when Draco continued to walk ahead, they follow him. She was stopping herself from hitting him on the arm from how he was reacting. "What I mean is who's is it?"

"How would I know?" Blaise asks and shrugged at her, then turned to Draco, who had worry expressed all over his face. He doesn't know what it is like to have a boyfriend, but he wants one. He wants Neville and a couple of his friends know that already. He adores Draco and Harry's relationship, because they're just so cute together. He's caught Draco feeding Harry strawberries, and pooping him on the nose. It's just adorable.

"Forget it," said Pansy, looking down at the floor blankly when walking through the Dungeon. "But what did that woman mean?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "That any and all crime including murder is legal for...hours?"

"Guys..." Draco's lip trembled when staring ahead. Something large was lying on the floor with Slytherin robes. He felt curious but also a little scared. "Does something seem...off to you?"

"How so?" asked Pansy, who ignored Blaise completely. She'll deal with him later. All she cares about is finding out what's going on at Hogwarts and where this lady is. She wants to question this lady about what she means.

"Do you feel that vibe when you know something or someone's watching you?" asked Draco, who continued to scan the corridors. His horror at what danger Harry could be in increased, and now he just wanted to find him already. He wanted to find Harry, hug and kiss him, give love to him. All he wants is Harry now. "And do you see that..." He swallowed hard. "Body over there...?"

Pansy shuddered as a wave of coldness hit her. She swears the weather isn't supposed to get windy during this night. "Body?" She looked to where Draco was staring at and frowned in horror. It couldn't be... "What do-"

Suddenly, Blaise screamed and was pointing down a corridor to their right at a small doll riding a tricycle towards him. The doll had spirals for eyes, was laughing hysterically in a creepy voice, and was wearing a suit. "THE SODDING HELL IS THAT!"

Pansy and Draco looked at what Blaise had spotted. Is this what the lady meant by 'Purge'? Creepy doll-like things? Either way, it was horrifying! They wanted nothing to do with weird and creepy dolls. They wanted to get away, back into the Slytherin dungeons where it was nice, warm, and safe.

The doll began to near them. Then, in a chilly, cold voice, it said, "Do you want to play a game?"

Behind the doll, coming around a corner, was a tall figure wearing black clothes, wielding a large knife, and wearing what looked like a pig face. What a creepy thing it was!

Draco swallowed and his mouth fell open; this was the most horrifying thing he's ever seen in his life. "W-Who are you." He doesn't know if that was a stupid thing to do, asking who that person is.

The pigman (Kurt) tilted his head to the side a little, still staring at the three. He didn't speak, though. It'd just give away who he was. He raised his knife up at the teenagers and under his mask, he smirked.

But then Rebecca, a Gryffindor muggle-born third-year student, watching Harry's Slytherin boyfriend from the side of a corridor, came into view but ran away from Kurt. Time for some acting. She screamed. "HELP ME!"

The pigman looked her way and quickly ran after her. The Jigsaw doll just continued to cycle up to Draco, Pansy, and Blaise.

"HELP!"

The pigman grabbed her and turned to face the three Slytherin's who had clear as day fear on their faces. He smirked from underneath his mask. He held Rebecca by the stomach, raised his knife and slit Rebecca's throat.

Rebecca gagged as her throat was slit with blood gushing out of her neck. Obviously, she was acting this out but making it seem as real as she could. She fell to the floor, clutching her throat.

Pansy screamed at the sight of her fellow student and ducked behind Blaise. She didn't know how to react to these kinds of situations. Never in her life did she ever think that her death would be murder.

Blaise was practically close to hyperventilating, his eyes wide and staring ahead at the horrifying scene. He clutched at his own throat, wondering how long that ... dude was watching them for and when he could have come out of the dark and did that to himself.

Draco was backing away, grabbing Blaise and Pansy by the arm, and slowly walking backwards with them. "Guys... I think it's best to-"

The pigman scraped his bloody knife on the stone wall of the corridor as he walked towards the three Slytherin's.

"RUN!" Draco yelled. He hoped Harry was okay, someplace safe, and alone. He wished that he could have spent the entire day with Harry. They could be up in the Slytherin boy's dormitory, naked, in his bed, and having the time of their lives instead of running away from psychos.

Pansy and Blaise began running away from the pigman but looked behind them every minute. The worse thing was the pigman was following them. But that's not all, there were bodies of their fellow Slytherin's everywhere! Younger Slytherin's, older, a couple of Gryffindor's too. The sodding hell was happening at Hogwarts on Halloween.

-

"The bloody hell was that!" asked Ron in a shaky but loud tone when hearing that loud scream. He, Neville, and Seamus were still up in the dormitory. They just weren't planning on going anywhere. It seems that being up in the dormitory was much safer now than anywhere else. The bloody hell he would be going anywhere when someone screamed that loud like they were being chased.

"I don't know," said Seamus, shaking his head slowly in disbelief at what they heard. A scream? In Hogwarts? That hasn't happened in so long. Not since their second year. "Where's Dean...?" he then asked. He began to worry about his boyfriend's life.

"And Harry," Ron added, looking blankly at his best mates' empty bed. He hoped his best mate was all right. He hasn't seen him in a couple of hours. "Should we go find them?"

"They could just be down in the common room," said Neville simply, staring down at his hands which linked together. He ran his hands through his hair slowly, his elbows positioned on his knees and he sighed.

There was another scream, but it sounded closer to them. It was a woman's scream. It actually sounded like it was coming from downstairs. That was the worst part, hearing screams from only meters away.

"I'm going to go find him," said Ron, gulping from the scream which sounds so familiar to him. But he hesitated, hoping his little sister was okay. If anything happened to her he wouldn't forgive himself. "Just in case..."

Seamus stood up, holding his wand in front of him and flipping it up in the air. He caught it with his other hand and threw it up in the air again. "I'll come too." He caught his wand in his casting hand and gripped it tight. "I need to make sure Dean's okay."

"Neville?" Ron said softly but urgently. He needed to find Harry, and Hermione. Especially, Hermione, his girlfriend. He had to make sure she was okay. "Are you coming with us or not?"

Neville looked up at them, fear in his eyes but nodded. "I'll come with you."

They all hesitantly went downstairs but paused when finding Parvati Patil and a couple of younger girls, including Ginny, frozen to the spot in their pyjamas in the common room. It appears that they were all staring at something, but what?

"Gin, what's the matter?" Ron froze at the sight of a woman dressed in all black, the hood of her robe white and she wore a cross around her neck. She was just standing in the shadows of a corner of the room, her deathly pale face almost as white as a sheet and closed eyes which had black circles around them.

"S-She's j-just standing there," Ginny whispered with a few stutters. She clearly was frightened of this woman, as the woman in the corner really did look horrifying. "H-Has been for a few minutes."

"What is she?" Seamus asked them but was a little too loud because the woman opened her eyes, which were white just like her face and glared at him. Seamus took a step back, Goosebumps appearing on his arm which he rubbed at them.

"I am Nun," said a cold dead monotoned voice which came from in front of everybody. It was the Nun who spoke. But that's all she said. Then she raised her hand, her palm facing her best friend, Cecelia Seagreene, a muggle-born just like her. Like in the Nun movies, the target, Cecelia rose from the ground until she couldn't touch the ground.

All the girls surrounding Cecelia shrieked and moved away from her, not knowing what's happening. Seamus, Neville, and Ron stood in front of the girls. They weren't the only boys in the common room, as a few of them were all hiding behind the couches and staring at the nun, and the others were in front of the girls with Ron, Seamus, and Neville. But Neville was slowly backing away, joining the girls.

Seamus tried helping Cecelia, but the Nun threw Seamus across the room without even touching him. She made him land in a chair, just so she doesn't actually hurt him. She didn't want to hurt anybody, but she will just to make everything look real.

The Nun pulled Cecelia towards her, and Cecelia screamed for someone to help her, but nobody did. When the Nun had Cecelia in her arms, she flared her teeth at everyone in the room and dug her teeth into Cecelia's shoulder blades.

Blood ran down Cecelia's neck slowly as the nun kept eating at her neck. Cecelia rolled her eyes to the back of her head, moaning in pain as her blood dripped down to her feet.

Ginny, Parvati, the younger girls, and a few younger boys, and Neville screamed at the sight of one of their own dying right in front of themselves and backed away as far as they could go.

The Nun gave a terrifying smile with bloody teeth and mouth, still kept hold of Cecelia, and walked backwards into the shadows and right through the wall which was charmed to just look like a wall.

Seamus and Neville's faces were pale, and they nearly threw up as Cecelia's blood still remained on the floor. Never in their life would they ever think this would happen to one of their Gryffindor students. Nobody in the room ever thought the impossible, but it just came true.

"We need to get the professors!" hollered Ron, who's eyes still remained staring at the blood puddle on the floor. If that were Ginny that the Nun took, he wouldn't ever forgive himself. Or even Hermione, wherever she was.

"I've tried," said Ginny, her voice breaking in fear when she turned her head to look at her brother. She didn't want to look away in case the Nun came back and crept up at her from behind, but she had to be brave. "But she wasn't anywhere in her office and we tried knocking on her portrait but there was no response."

"Oh," said Ron in a quiet voice. He only started to panic even more at the thought of Hermione being kidnapped. "Have you seen Hermione then?"

Ginny shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She wished she could have saved that younger girl. If only Hermione was here to help her, or Luna, then she would be able to help her and give her the strength to try and save her fellow Gryffindor's.

"She wasn't in her dorm when I woke up," said Parvati, tears streaming down her face and her eyes not leaving the space where the Nun disappeared to. "She was earlier, though. She just read, even when I fell asleep." She then glanced at the boys and around them, not seeing the two other sixth year boys. "But where's Harry and Dean if they're not with you?"

"We haven't a clue," responded Seamus with a shaky shrug. "They just...vanished."

Neville regained his Gryffindor bravery from who knows where and looked at everyone. "We should go search for them and find the professors. They will know what to do and how to get the students back."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even if it was hard to move their necks to the side as they felt stiff from shock. They all mainly were staring at the blood on the floor from Cecelia which still sent shivers down their spines at what the thing did to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"D-Draco... P-Pansy," Blaise stuttered as he backed up and away from the wall when exiting the dungeons. They were now on the first floor of the castle, a few corridors away from the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall where if they needed to, they can escape and head to the Quidditch Stadium where they can get on their brooms and search the castle for Harry and the others by air.

Draco and Pansy looked behind them at Blaise who stared at a corridor wall with red stuff on it. Red words as they could see. They hoped that wasn't blood on the walls. It was the second year all over again.

"You're going to die alone, Purebloods," Draco read from the wall, and his nose crinkled. The blood looked fresh as it ran down the wall in droplets. "Pure-blooded blood is thicker than normal blood, and water, and much more "pure" than normal blood which attracts the ... slayers. So, you better run."

"Oh, I'm getting pre-second year episodes," said Blaise in a low voice, pinching the bridge of his nose then rubbing his face. He just wanted to rid the memories from his head but knew he couldn't.

Pansy shrieked and fell over, watching as a woman in a flowy white but bloody dress stared at her from a few meters away. She crawled backwards, swallowing repeatedly until she hit something hard. It was Blaise's legs she crawled into.

"MERLIN'S!" Yelled Blaise, who stared at the woman in a white dress. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the woman. "I have had ENOUGH of these BLOODY scares. Whatever ghost you are, piss off!"

Hermione glared at him. At least she's found Draco so she can report this to Harry whenever she sees him next. With a small non-verbal levitation spell with her ring, she levitated herself up into the air until she was at least five feet up. With a non-verbal Expelliarmus, she threw Blaise's wand away from him.

"THE HELL!" Now Draco and Pansy whipped out their wands for defence. But Hermione threw them away with an Expelliarmus. She was glad professor McGonagall transformed her wand into a ring, so it makes this prank even better. She evilly smiled at them from in the air.

Hermione, as the dead bride, started to cackle, but not in her own voice. She used a spell to sound like Emily from the Corpse's Bride, but a broken Emily. "H-He k-killed me," she mumbled, improvising what to say. "M-My own husband!" She rubbed at her crossed arms. "We were supposed to marry, have children. BUT THEN HE KILLED ME!" she bellowed and flew right towards them.

"EEEK!" Pansy ducked, her arms over her head with fear. She didn't want to become possessed by this...this woman! Whatever woman this is. She just wanted to get out of here with her two best friends.

"SOD OFF, WOMAN!" shouted Blaise at her, his nostrils flaring with anger but also horror. "Nobody CARES about your dead life!"

The dead ghost bridge turned around and stared at Blaise. Then she began crying. Her tears increased in size as they dropped down on the floor, creating a large puddle (thanks to a non-verbal Aguamenti)

"Nice one Blaise," snarled Draco, who was slowly backing away from this scene. "You just upset her more!"

The ghost bride wailed, but then she stopped. Her eyes turned red and she raised her hands up over her head, then brought them down to her hips with great force. Blood started running down the top of the walls in the corridor they were in. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all watched the blood run down the walls, slowly coming closer to them.

Hermione smirked while the three Slytherins were too distracted by the blood running down the walls and towards them, so she disappeared through the wall.

Pansy, Blaise, and Draco all walked to the centre of the corridor until their backs touched one another. The blood was closing in on them and they didn't want to get blood on their clothes at all. Their expensive, silky, clothes.

-

Ron and the other Gryffindors split up to look for their professors, Harry, and Dean. But, of course, because of what they saw, they had three people with them. Ron had Seamus and Neville with him, while the other girl's and guys of Gryffindor split up into their own groups.

"Where do ye think they are?" Seamus had to ask, suddenly fearing his dormmates lives. That Nun... That was nothing he's ever seen before. He hopes to never see a nun ever again. Not even a muggle one. Who knows if they turn out to be evil, biting neck nuns?

"Somewhere safe I hope," said Neville, shivering from how cold it had become. He rubbed at his arms, trying to warm himself up with the slightest gestures and staying as close as possible to his dormmates and best friends.

Ron just couldn't think straight. There was a killer in the castle called a 'Nun', and his little sister was out there in the corridors, alone, but thankfully with two other people. He hopes Parvati was taking care of her, and whoever else. But he just wanted to know where Hermione was.

"Hiya, Ronny!"

Scared out of their right minds, the three Gryffindor's turned around to face some weird tall guy in grey puffy clothes with red pom balls, orange hair, red lines on his white face and a red nose. The heck is this dude?

"H-How do you know my name...?" Ron asked him, backing away a little. This guy was just too creepy. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw spiders crawling on the walls. "And who the bloody hell are you?!"

"Oh," said John White, A Ravenclaw seventh year half-blood who was dressed up as Pennywise. "Well, I'm Pennywise the dancing clown!" He tried to sound exactly like Pennywise and did a little dance for them.

Seamus and Neville just kept taking a few steps back. That was until Seamus crashed into something behind him. Startled, he turned around and screamed at the little boy in a yellow raincoat. But then he realized it was just a third-year Hufflepuff muggle-born. "Merlin, Jacob! Don't do that!"

"S-Seamus," stuttered Neville, his face becoming pale as the clown guy opened its mouth, showing its sharp razor-like teeth.

Seamus let out a "Hmm?" and turned around, noticing the clown's mouth had millions of little teeth inside of it. It was like one of those plants with the tiny little thorns on the inside of it. "Merlin's FUCKING Beard!"

John only smirked at them. Then he gestured Jacob to come to him, "Come here, Georgie..."

"Georgie?" whispered Ron, furrowing his brows in confusion.

Jacob did what he was told and walked over to John, as Pennywise with a smile.

"No, Jacob!" bellowed Neville, trying to grab hold of the smaller boy. But it was just too late. Jacob had grabbed hold of the clown's hand.

John just loved magic and how it can make special effects seem so real. With a non-verbal spell, he lifted Jacob up in the air until directly under his chin. He opened his mouth and bit down onto the child's neck.

Ron and his dormmates screamed and backed up against the nearest wall, watching in horror as the clown just began to eat their fellow student with blood pouring out of his neck. Never once in their lifetime have, they ever seen so much blood in one day.

Pennywise made a red balloon appear in front of them, and as the boys in front of them were scared out of their right minds, he and Jacob made their escape with a silent disillusionment charm.

The next thing Ron knew, when the red balloon popped, was blood splattering on the corridor floor and Penny-what's-his-face is gone with Jacob. His lips and chin trembled in fear at what Penny could be doing to Jacob right now.

-

Ginny and Parvati, with their wands raised, walked through the corridors leading away from Gryffindor Tower. They keep hearing screams coming from all over Hogwarts that erupt ever ten seconds or so. But where were the professors? Wouldn't the corridors be swarming with professors from the screaming?

Parvati kept looking into the shadows, hoping to not see that Nun again. That bloody scary Nun. She'd hex the bloody thing if she ever finds it, no matter how scary it is.

Ginny kept her eyes to the front and back, making sure no Nun's going to sneak attack them. But she didn't see any Nun. She saw a thing in a black cloak with a long scary mask on. The eyes and mouth were blacked out. The heck was this thing, just staring at them, on the other side of the corridor.

Dean, doing his best Ghostface impression, held his bloody knife up. He smiled from underneath his mask and tilted his head to the side. This was just getting even more exciting.

"P-Parvati," Ginny said, her stuttering only getting worse, but she gained her bravery. She shakily pointed her finger towards the cloaked figure. "L-Look over there."

Parvati wanted to scream but thought that would just make things worse. "Let's run in three... two-."

Dean then ran after them, as fast as he could. He was gaining speed when the girls just took off into a run. Honestly? Don't these girls run at all? They're no better than Seamus when drunk on St Patrick's day. Boy, Seamus gets topsy when drunk and running around.

Parvati screamed as the cloaked figure began to gain speed and come up right behind her. Next thing she knew was falling and sliding across the floor. She knows she's a goner now.

"NO!" shouted Ginny, but she knew it was too late for Parvati as the cloaked figure had a knife at her throat. So, she quickly made a run for it.

"Sorry about this,"Dean whispered to her before slitting her throat and casting a non-verbalStupefy, which stunned her, leaving her limp. Now it's Ginny's turn. But he had to catch up to her now, wherever she went to.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Dean, Dennis Creevey as Michael Myers, and Justin Finch-Fletchley as Leatherface gave the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff muggle-borns a minute's head start to run off into the corridors screaming for their lives before they ran after them.

Padma and the other Pure-blooded Ravenclaws, except the muggle-born and half-blood ones, came running out of their common room at the sound of a scream close by. They didn't know what was going on, but something was leading them down to the third floor of Hogwarts. And that's when they saw a large doll sitting on a white chair, with two blonde braids held together by red ribbons and a white creamy dress.

"Oh, what a beautiful doll that is," said Luna, her voice dreamy as it always is. She smiled at the doll and admired its beauty. If only it had long, straight, ginger hair then she would look like Ginny, her girlfriend.

"Are you kidding me?" Padma asked the younger Ravenclaw who called the doll 'beautiful'. "You really believe that disgusting piece of ... material is beautiful?"

"Why of course," said Luna sweetly, skipping up to the doll. She picked the doll up and placed it in her arms. She didn't cradle it, she just held it tightly.

Anthony Goldstein just stared at Luna in both shock and surprise. He did a really good job in finding an Annabelle doll for the prank. But he knew his time to act would be soon.

"You're insane!" hissed Lisa Turpin to Luna. "Put that ugly thing down!"

Luna covered the doll's ears and frowned at her. "Don't be so rude," she said softly. "She can hear you, you know?"

Padma and Lisa both rolled their eyes at the strange Ravenclaw girl and backed away from her thinking that her weirdness is contagious.

A sudden scream of fright was heard, and the Ravenclaws heard footsteps coming up to them. They all whisked out their wands at the direction of the scream, only to find Sue Lie running up to them for her lives, still screaming and breathless.

"Fr-F"

"What is it, sue?" asked Padma softly, placing her hands on the other girl's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"F-Frightening dolly," Sue managed to get out. "And- and, girl-"

"What?" asked Lisa slowly. She looked around the corridor they were in for anything odd. When nothing was seen by her, she said, "Speak up. What are you saying?"

Sue shakily raised her hands over Padma's shoulders and pointed to the doll in Luna's arm. She broke down into sobs. "T-There! H-Haunted Dolly... It-"

Padma raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at Luna and the doll. "I don't understand..." she said as she shook her head with confusion.

Sue then screamed in pain, clutched her stomach and fell to the floor. Padma and Lisa backed away at the younger girl who was dressed in the same dress as the doll but clutched a knife covered in blood.

They both screamed at the blood stain on their fellow Ravenclaw's pink pyjama top, showing that she was stabbed and pointed their wands at the younger girl. They were trying to find the right spell to use for this... girl.

Emilie gave the Ravenclaw girls and guys an evil smile and licked her knife with a giggle. Mmm, Raspberry jam. Oh, why does she love the look on these students' faces? There was something about murdering that she liked... It's like she's letting go of everything inside her and letting her sanity come at her.

Padma threw up on Lisa's pink bunny slippers from what the young girl did. She emptied out the contents of her stomach, to her disliking, and heard the silent sobs of Lisa above her.

"Can I have my dolly back please?" Emilie asked sweetly to Luna, that evil smile still on her face and licked her lips. When nobody moved, she shouted in her evil devilish voice. "I WANT MY DOLLY!"

"Oh, sorry," said Luna and walked up to her. She didn't show any horror at all, besides the twinkle in her eyes. Typical Luna Lovegood. "Here's your Dolly."

"Thank you!" said Emilie. But then she stabbed her right in the gut and whispered a "Stupefy" just to make it seem like she died in seconds. She liked this Halloween prank very much. It was fun killing people.

"NO!" Bellowed Padma, Lisa, and a few other Ravenclaw girls. Padma tried running to Luna, but Lisa pulled her back towards her. They really did care for Luna; she was just a strange girl. They held their wands up to the girl; some have tears streaming down their faces while others trying not to vomit.

With a flick of her hand, inside her long-sleeved shirt she had a bangle which was her wand but charmed by Headmistress McGonagall, she levitated Anabelle and threw everyone's wands up into the air, but nobody could tell she was doing it herself. It was the bangle she was wearing.

"HEY!" Bellowed Lisa, trying to jump up and grab her wand that's floating up into the air. She just couldn't reach her wand. She wished she took lessons on non-wand spells.

Emilie giggled. It was her favourite part now. She transformed her face into the face of a dead girl, with her eyes popping out of her sockets and her teeth sharpening at the points.

All the Ravenclaws began to scream and run for their lives. Anthony, after receiving a little nod from Emilie, headed back inside Ravenclaw Tower to get dressed into his Chucky costume and scare any other Ravenclaw that still remained inside the common room.

-

Justin made an entrance after the Ravenclaws began scattering everywhere. He revved up his chainsaw and began chasing after Lisa first because of what she said to Luna. He had Dennis, Kurt, Colin, Justin, and Emilie with him, so that was a bonus since he needs as many people as possible to catch everyone. Connor had gone off with the two blonde siblings, Cody, and Christina, to the Hufflepuff common room entrance. They were going to swarm the common room and chase all the Hufflepuffs out into the corridors so the real massacre can happen. The more the merrier!

Lisa screamed and ran for her life. She did NOT want to die yet. Not until she's like ... 80!

Justin kept chasing her down the halls, watching other Ravenclaws all around them get chased by Kurt, Dennis, Colin, and Emilie and getting killed. Not literally killed. It's just for show until they have at least twelve people remaining. Think of it like The Hunger Games. But it's not killed or be killed.

He finally had enough of chasing her, wondering how murders are so fit, and cast a quick trip jinx at her. He grinned as she tripped, making it easier for him to run up to her and look like he's sawing off her head but he's just spelling her with a non-verbal "Stupefy." His wand is magically charmed to look like a chainsaw, which is kinda awesome. Now, it's time for his next target. Padma Patil. She's an easy shot because she's just walking around the corridor like a lost dog, but always looking around her. Smart little girl.

-

Dean finally caught up to Ginny, who he found hiding behind a statue of a knight. Jesus, this girl was a terrible hider. He sneaks attacked her by jumping in front of her with his bloody knife at her throat. Ginny screamed, but Dean quickly stabbed her in the chest, and she dropped to the floor, lifeless.

Dean dragged her body to the centre of the corridor so the professors can come and find her. He made a quick escape into the Great Hall, which Professor Flitwick scared him a bit when jumping out of a large cauldron.

"Merlin, professor." Dean tried to regain his breath from the surprise attack. Even the pranking was scaring him a little. Harry really had good ideas, Merlin! "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

The tiny professor dressed as a scary Leprechaun merely chuckled and hopped back in his cauldron. "Sorry about that, Mr Thomas," said Flitwick softly. "So, how many students have been taken out?"

"About 72," responded Dean with a shrug. "I don't really count, sir. Justin, Dennis, Harry, and I've taken out most of the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, Slytherin's and Ravenclaws. Your students really need to learn self-defence, professor, and how to survive a massacre."

Professor Flitwick could only nod in agreement. "They did try using their wands, right?" he asked him.

"Yes, but we could always disarm them in a few seconds," Dean told him. It kinda sucked. He would have liked to duel someone if they tried fighting back. "They probably think we're some ghouls who just cannot be jinxed or hexed. It's hilarious, really."

"Hey!" Dean and the professor looked behind them. It was Hannah Abbot wearing a headless Horseman costume, but the pumpkin head was in her arms. Where did she get an actual black horse from, though? "We need a little more help with the bodies. I forgot how many students there are exactly in Hogwarts." She put her pumpkin head back on and rode off when Flitwick nodded.

-

Ron just lost it when hearing his younger sister scream. "GINNY?" he shouted, scanning the corridors for his younger sister with Seamus and Neville behind him.

They searched every corridor from top and bottom, right to left and kept an eye out from anything strange. Well, anything other than what looks like dead bodies around them in the corridors. It hurt so much to see Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs they know lifeless on the ground. The ones that they knew personally, they closed their eyes and moved onto the next lot of students.

Then Ron finally found her, lying on the ground in a heap of blood. He rushed over to her, kneeled down and quickly checked for a pulse. There was one but it was a little faint. He breathed a sigh of relief. All that mattered was that she was alive but there was so much blood which made him tear up.

He didn't understand what happened next. There was very deep, shallow breathing on his neck. Creeped out a little, he looked to the side, coming face to face with a black horse. "Bloody Hell!"

Two voices screamed from beside Ron. He knew it was Seamus and Dean. What scared him was the rider of the horse. They were headless, with only a pumpkin head. What is wrong with theses ghouls and how did they get in?

Hannah pointed her sword directly at Ron's forehead, but then leaned a little forward so the tip of her sword touched his forehead.

Ron gulped. He looked to the side, a tear falling down his face at the sight of Neville, leaning against the wall with blood gushing out of his chest. His fellow Gryffindor sank down to the floor, seated with his back against the wall. But another figure made itself clear. It was some sort of cloaked figure with a weird long white mask. The cloaked figure had done this to his mates.

Dean sighed after killing Neville and Seamus, which really hurt him. He hoped Seamus and Neville will forgive him. But he just cannot wait for tonight. He and Harry planned the event, but he doesn't want time to go by so quickly. But then again, he does.

"Sorry, Ron," whispered Hannah before using her sword, which actually is her wand, to hex him with a quick Stupefy. "That's three more down. Who else is left?"

Dean shrugged, his eyes not looking away from Seamus' blue eyes. Such a pretty colour. The colour he just loves to see every morning, day, and night. He removed his mask from his face, ignoring Hannah's words of protest. He cupped Seamus' face and whispered, "I am so sorry for this prank if it hurt you, Shay." He pressed his forehead to the Irish Gryffindor's. "I love you so much, Seamus Finnegan."

Hannah smiled at the two from under her pumpkin head. Oh, how she wishes Suzan were into girls. She sighed happily, turned her black mare, Nightshade, around and trotted away.

Dean totally forgot Hannah was even there when, with a beating heart, he leaned forward and kissed Seamus, and everything around him was forgotten as his lips connected to Seamus' even if the Irish Gryffindor can't kiss back. Harry said he shouldn't kiss Seamus, but really, he just couldn't help it. Nothing else mattered in the world to him than being here with Seamus. It's all he wants in his life, to be with this Gryffindor forever. Then he leaned away and really admired his boyfriend, smiling at how beautiful he is. He gave him one last kiss then put the mask back on. There are still a couple more people to hunt down.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco, Pansy and Blaise were still trapped together in the corridor and surrounded by blood. They were now shoulder to shoulder, not wanting to dare step into the blood to get away. So far, the ghost woman hasn't come back but the blood just kept closing in on them.

Suddenly, they heard screaming and the corridor had a ton of students running down it towards them. They panicked at how frightened the students looked.

"What the s-s-sodding hell is going on tonight?!" Draco asked loudly as the corridor was filled with too many screams for Blaise and Pansy to hear if he whispered.

"I don't know!" Pansy shouted, panicking as she could see something odd. Horrifying, actually. There was a guy in a blue suit wearing some kind of white mask with eye sockets. He was carrying a large knife with him. "OH MY GOD!" What she saw frightened her even more tonight. The guy in blue just stabbed someone! Not a someone, a Susan Bones. She could see the blood gush out of Susan's neck. It made her sick. She couldn't believe the other Hufflepuffs would run through this blood! Well, some did. The other Hufflepuffs were ... killed by this dude in front of them. Won't their feet get sticky with blood or their slippers? Don't they care about their clothes?! Merlin...

Dennis, as Michael Myers, walked up to the three Slytherins trapped around the fake blood. Seriously, though? Can't they just ... walk through it?

Draco gulped. Goodbye silky pyjamas and slippers. He's got other pairs anyway. "Let's go! Now!"

Blaise, even though he hated this situation they were in, stepped into the blood and gagged. It was so sticky and stuck to the bottom of his slippers. "Eugh... Gross!"

Pansy refused to step into the blood. She didn't want to get her new lilac slippers bloody! "No, you go ahead. I'll...catch up."

"No!" shouted Draco, his voice shrilled, and he reached out his hand to his best friend. "You are not sacrificing yourself for us! Let's go, Pans!"

Pansy only shook her head even if her arm was raising to grab onto Draco, but it never made it. She felt something poke on her back and looked down at her stomach. She couldn't see anything as she blacked out and sank to the floor.

"NO! PANSY!"

Draco and Blaise now had tears in their eyes, Draco was trying to reach out to her, but Blaise was pulling him back, saying, "Come on Draco. We need to get out of here before...he comes after us too." They took no hesitation and ran away, as fast as they could, the blood on their slippers making it harder for them to run, to where the alive Hufflepuff's had run off to.

Dennis grinned at this Halloween prank and how well it's going. Now there's just these two other Slytherin's to catch. Easy Peasy. No wonder Michael Myers was so good at killing.

Blaise and Draco just kept running, passing dead bodies as they kept running towards Gryffindor Tower. They both had to make sure Harry, Neville and the others were okay. They didn't talk to one another at all. The death of Pansy hit them hard and they were just petrified. How could someone do something so monstrous?

Out of nowhere, Anthony came running around the corner in his Chucky outfit wielding a knife, but he was unidentified as he was wearing a Chucky mask. He grabbed Blaise and stabbed him in the stomach. He squeezed the fake blood packet hard like how Justin told him too.

Blaise looked down and frowned at the blood, but he couldn't feel anything. Then he looked back up at his best friend. "D-Draco, run..." he said quietly and then blacked out, falling to the floor.

Draco's eyes widened in horror, and his tears streamed down his face. Not his other best friend. He can't deal with this...he can't lose another best friend.

Grinning under his mask, Anthony went towards Draco. This was just too easy. he could do this over and over again.

Draco couldn't do this. He just wanted this...this thing to kill him to get it over and done with so he can be with his best friends. But what about Harry? He hasn't seen him anywhere. Perhaps he's still alive. He hopes so. It gave him enough courage to start running away, past more dead Hufflepuff and ... Ravenclaw bodies. What pained him was seeing Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang dead on the floor. Cho wasn't the best friend of Harry's, but she was a friend. But Luna, she was Harry's friend and Ginny's girlfriend. How would that girl deal with the death of a loved one? He knows he wouldn't want to be living if he found Harry dead. He'd pitch himself off the Astronomy Tower before these killers get to him first. So, he continued running down the corridors, stopping for five seconds to catch his breath then kept going.

He kept seeing these killers everywhere! That guy in the blue suit and white mask, a weird, cloaked figure with a long white face, some weird ... thing with orange puffy hair and a white outfit that stood out in all weird places, some weird doll, that pigface guy. Merlin, how many were there?!

He stopped in his tracks when spotting a guy with a ... burnt face? The hell! Gloves with metal claws on them, a red and black long-sleeved shirt, and a hat. The sodding hell are these things?! They're definitely not human.

Harry smiled at Draco from under his Freddie mask. He was glad Draco was one of the last students alive out of the ten others that were wandering around the corridors still. With his gloves with blades on them, he walked slowly up to Draco, giving him enough time to make a run for it, and scraped his Freddie gloves against the corridor wall which made a loud grinding sound. Gosh, it wasn't even as scary than metal against metal.

Draco swallowed down the lump in his throat and backed away slowly. He couldn't do this right now. He needed to run and hide. He had to get someplace safe.

Harry silently chuckled at how adorable Draco was right now. He doesn't even know how to escape a killer! It's simple. Just run and hide. He has got to take Draco to the movies again so he can watch Nightmare on Elm Street. He neared Draco, his gloves still scraping against the corridor walls but then he stopped. He just waved at the blonde Slytherin.

Draco took his chance as the killer stopped and made a run for it. He just had to get away, had to escape this place.

-

Hannah Abbot, as the Headless Horseman, (Horsewoman, she liked to be called) galloped on her black horse through the corridors of Hogwarts. She had just taken out Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, and Cormac McLaggon. Easy targets. Don't they know that they can use their wands? Honestly, they're scared little cats.

She searched through the basement of Hogwarts, didn't see anybody running or hiding. Only stunned bodies of her fellow classmates and older students. Then she checked the first and second floors of Hogwarts. Still nothing except stunned bodies. She knows Harry and the professors closed all the doors in and out of Hogwarts. So, she knew no students would be trying to escape from there. But could students be near the doors? She decided to have a look.

Aha! Michael Corner's trying to escape. She grinned. Good luck with escaping now, Corner. Nightshade neighed and got up on her back legs and Hannah held on tight so she wouldn't fall off.

Michael turned around and backed up against the wooden doors which would lead out to the courtyard, but the door is closed. He was terrified, to say the least. A dude with a pumpkin head? That's nothing he's ever thought possible.

Hannah neared Michael on Nightshade until she was directly in front of him. Just like Ron, she pointed her long sword at Michael's forehead, stabbing him through the skull with great force.

Michael dropped to the floor in a heap, the last thing he saw was the pumpkin head before blacking out. Hannah sighed, another body she must transport back to the Room of Requirement.

-

Cody and his younger sister, Christina, ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, searching for the rest of the students who were running around the school trying to escape. They just loved this prank. It was so fun, better than Trick-or-Treating.

Cody's mask, black and blue with crossed-out eyes and a mouth that glowed, nearly lit up the darkened hallways like LED lights. Same did Christina's, but hers was coloured pink and black.

"What's that thing that Harry's planning for late tonight?" Christina asked her brother, whispering in case her voice was heard by one of her classmates which were still running around freely.

"I forgot the name, but it sounds a little like Mayonnaise," said Cody with a half-hearted shrug. He didn't care about the evening festivities late on tonight. All he cared about was this prank. "And I know it is an Italian thing."

Christina snorted at the mention of food. But her tummy rumbled. All this running and chasing was making her hungry. She couldn't wait until Harry and the others have rounded up all the Purebloods and half-bloods who don't know what's going on, only that their friends are being 'killed'. She was hungry for candied apples, gummy eyeballs, and zombie cupcakes.

"You didn't forget to order the other costume you have to wear tonight, didn't you?" she asked, still scanning the corridors for students with her knife out in front of her. She felt like a Shadowhunter with her knife, from her favourite muggle tv show she likes to watch. The Shadowhunter's.

"Of course, I didn't," whispered Cody, now looking at her with an obvious expression. "It's in the dressing room. You didn't forget yours, now, did you?"

Christina shook her head, knowing her other costume was in the dressing room too. Then she heard something soft but worrying. Crying. She could hear crying. Crying that sounds so familiar. It was her classmate. Romelia Green. She wanted to comfort her, but she had a job to do. She strode over to her, ignoring the look of fear in her face and pointed her knife at her stomach. She couldn't cast non-verbal spells yet, so in her quietest voice, she stabbed and whispered, "Stupefy."

When Romelia blacked out, her black hair knotting together against the corridor wall, Christina sighed and looked behind her at her brother.

Cody found two other students close by and took them out in the same corridor that his sister was in. He came back to his sister and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go, Chrissy. There'll still be a few more students left."

Christina sighed and closed Romelia's hazel eyes before getting up and heading towards the Dungeons in case there were sneaky Slytherins still.

-

Harry slowly walked into Severus' office and there he was. Severus Snape, just sitting at his desk, not even wearing a bloody costume. He made his presence known by scraping his clawed gloves on the wall of the Potion's classroom.

Severus looked up and glared at the imposter, putting his quill down. "You better not be causing marks on my walls!"

Harry hesitated and looked at the walls. Oops, he thought as he saw claw marks from his gloves on the wall. "Sorry, professor," he said regretfully, his voice sounding exactly like Freddie.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the man. "Mr Potter, is that you?"

Harry nodded at him. at least the man could recognize him, somehow... "It's me, just not in the flesh." He grinned at his reference. "Like my costume?" He scraped his claws on the walls again to piss his professor off.

"I find it ... a little concerning with that skin," said Severus, grunting at the noise that the claws were making. "What are you designed to be?"

"I told you and the other professors. I'm Freddie Krueger," said Harry, wriggling his gloved fingers at his father, the blades shone in the dungeon light. "He's kind of a demon that haunts teenager's nightmares and kills them in their sleep."

"Fascinating..." muttered Severus. But then he smiled at him, which he doesn't do at all. "Aren't you supposed to be out there killing my pupils, though?"

Harry laughed from under the mask. He enjoys the humorous professor so much, and he cannot believe he would think that. He just likes making a good impression on Draco's family and godfather. "I'll see you soon, professor. You will be at the Funhouse for the party, right?"

"I'll be there, Mr Potter," promised Severus with a little nod. Though he despises Harry, he must be a little nice to him as per Draco's request. "Where's your additional costume for the evening festivities?"

Harry couldn't wait till the evening events. Apart from pretending to kill people, the festivity was his favourite part. "My costume is in the dressing room inside the funhouse. You know, behind the clown statue."

"Draco has no concept of this, doesn't he?" Severus asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Harry nodded. "He has no clue, and I plan to keep it that way." He grunted and blinked; these lime green contact lenses were irritating as hell! He couldn't wear his glasses under the Freddie mask, or it would just look silly. He doesn't want to look silly. He wants to look scary as hell! Just in case his eyes get too irritated, he has his glasses in his pocket. "I should head back out."

"Yes, get out of my office!" Severus gave a little wave goodbye before getting back to his work.

Harry grinned as he ran out of his professor's office. Where can he go? He decided to check the bottom floor of Hogwarts first, the basement. Mostly stunned bodies and a lot of bloodshed, nothing else. A lot of stunned bodies as he could tell. He sighed and with his wand, he sent a Patronus to Severus so he can take these students to the Funhouse. But he sent around five bodies, with a levitation charm, to the Room of Requirement. All the professors are in costumes, except Snape, and are around Hogwarts somewhere. When they see stunned students, they take their bodies to the Funhouse and lay them down in a room. Harry doesn't know what rooms, but he knows the students will wake at around 10: 15 pm at the max.

He sighed when seeing Pansy in a large pool of blood, so he closed her eyes, but he kept her wand with him which he found in the corridor, as well as Blaise's and Draco's. He did the same with Blaise a couple of meters away from her, closing his eyes. Luckily enough, Madam Pomphrey, dressed as a killer Nurse came out from around the corner, lifted Blaise and Pansy up from the ground with a levitation charm and took them away to the Funhouse.

He chuckled when seeing a Chucky, Michael Myers, Leatherface and creeper every five minutes running around the corridors. He even saw Hermione a couple of times, floating around the corridor. They exchanged smiles to each other before going off to find more people to hunt or take to the funhouse.

A couple of corridors away from the Gryffindor Tower, he found a body lying on the floor with whitish blonde hair. Draco. He frowned when seeing him stunned. He's so beautiful as always. He looked around the hallways, when seeing nobody he rolled his mask up past his forehead, leaned down, and kissed the blonde Slytherin wizard. His lips were warm and soft as always. So kissable and addicting too. He played with Draco's tousled hair while thinking of later tonight with a smile. With one final kiss, he placed his mask back on and carried Draco to the Funhouse in the room of Requirement. He never took his eyes off this beautiful man in his arms, but when he did, it was when he entered through the white doors into the RoR. He smiled at Headmistress McGonagall, still looking like a dead librarian, and Professor Flitwick, a Leprechaun. He placed Draco in the same room which Pansy, and Blaise were in. The red and green horizontal revolving cylindrical barrel.

With another long sigh, and another kiss to Draco's lips, he went to join the hunt again and bring back stunned bodies to place somewhere in the funhouse. What he couldn't believe was why his own professors would put Neville in a maze, alone but on the other side of the maze was Ron. Poor Neville! He hoped his fellow dorm mate can survive in the maze alone.

He gathered the rest of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff bodies from the corridors with Headmistress McGonagall, his father, Flitwick, Hannah Abbot, Dean, Hermione, Justin, and Dennis. When everyone that was hunted was inside the Funhouse, the students who dressed as killers all met inside the dressing room.

"Was this the best Halloween you've ever had or what?" asked Harry to all the student killers in costumes. He will never forget this Halloween, but he hopes next Halloween will be better.

"Yeah!" Everyone raised their weapons into the air, or just their hands.

"But the night's not over yet," said Harry, looking over at all the killers in the room. "We all get to scare everyone inside the Funhouse. Even the professors will join in the scares! Now, where's our Bloody Mary?"

"Here!" the black-haired girl raised her hand. Her face was deathly pale, her eye sockets were covered with blacks and reds thanks to whatever makeup or spell Hermione put on her.

"Sorry, I don't know your name," said Harry, his ears reddened with embarrassment.

"Josephine."

"Okay, get into your bathroom, please," ordered Harry. "Chucky, go hide somewhere, like in the ball pit or the bottom of the slide. Samara, hide in the games room. Hermione's already put in a television that's been charmed for you to walk in and out of it. Grudge, can you hide in the walls and under the stairs. There are entrance points into the walls. You just need to push on the walls and see if one opens and if it doesn't. Wait, first of all, can you make the Grudge sound?"

The girl nodded and made a deep throaty 'AaaaaAaAa' sound which scared a lot of muggle-borns. She smiled at her realistic impression of The Grudge.

"Yeah, umm..., you're not coming for any sleepovers in Ravenclaw Towers," said Rebecca, and everybody laughed at her comment.

"Alright, everyone, let's head to our spots," said Harry with a smile, who still sounds like Freddie Krueger. "But remember what happens tonight at 10:30." Then he gestured everyone out of the room when they nodded. While everyone found places to hide, Harry headed back to the cylindrical barrel thing. Smiling from under his mask, he left the three Slytherin's alone so they can wake up together. He wants to hide in that maze Neville and Ron are in. He'd love to scare them. Actually, scare them.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke up and groaned while massaging his forehead. What happened? But what he last remembers is going around a corner and then ... darkness. Wait, he's alive? He adjusted his eyes to the room he was in. It was a weird circular room with weird...swirls? Then he saw them. Pansy and Blaise lying next to him.

"BLAISE! PANSY!"

He shook them, trying to awaken them and after a few seconds, Pansy sat up swiftly like she woke up from a nightmare. When she saw Draco, she threw her arms around him and cried.

They both froze as the room they were in moved a little. The tunnel they were in with red and green swirls moved whenever they moved.

Draco frowned and hugged her back tightly, thankful that she wasn't dead like he saw when the guy stabbed her. He wasn't one to give his friends hugs, only Harry. But where was Harry? Oh, he hoped he was okay. Well, if Pansy and Blaise weren't dead then Harry shouldn't be... Or... were he, Blaise, and Pansy dead? Is this what muggle heaven is like? A weird...well, he doesn't know what he's in. It's very strange...

Pansy moved out of the hug and turned to Blaise. She shook him, trying to awaken him. She needed her friends right now.

Blaise didn't wake like Pansy did, he just woke like he had a good sleep and yawned. His eyes widened when remembering what had happened a while ago. "D-Draco, P-Pansy... what happened?"

"We don't know, Blaise," said Pansy, whose eyes were soft, and she comforted him by squeezing his shoulder.

"The only thing I remember was seeing you...die," said Draco, his voice shaken with fear. "You both died." Pansy and Blaise looked at him sadly, knowing what Draco meant.

Pansy began to panic, and she shuffled back a little, but it only made the barrel they were in start to spin and they all lost their balance.

"WhOah," said Blaise, his voice rising as the barrel moved and made them almost collapse on top of each other. "The hell is this thing?!"

A Childs laughter was heard, and Emilie made an appearance in her Annabelle costume. She stood at the end of the barrel and stared at the three teenagers. "Come play with me." Then she giggled again.

Draco's limbs began to shake, Pansy felt dizzy and Blaise just couldn't speak. They were horrified, knowing that this weird killer spree thing wasn't over. But why weren't they dead, then? Unless these killers can visit them in their death. But that was impossible, right? They can't haunt you for eternity...

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise got to their feet, which was very hard to do as the barrel just moved which made them nearly lose their balance again and fall on top of each other. But they managed to stable themselves and stop moving, which stopped the spinning barrel from moving. But this situation was difficult. They didn't know how to escape. Whenever they tried to move, the spinning tunnel would move with them.

Emilie stepped onto the spinning tunnel, grinning wickedly. "Come play with me," she repeated in her creepy doll-like voice.

The three Slytherins backed away, forgetting they were in a spinning tunnel which moved as they turned around and struggled to run out of the moving tunnel. Blaise was the first out, but also the first to face a cloaked figure with a long white mask. He screamed and backed away.

Dean surpassed a laugh at the Slytherin. He was actually on the move to find Seamus, Neville, and Ron in this hell of a funhouse, which pretty much is just a large maze but filled with weird rooms but had no luck. He didn't realize how big this place was either. He didn't think the Room of Requirement could create more than one room.

Blaise stepped back in fear, accidentally stepping on Pansy's feet. He heard a hiss of pain from Pansy, but his life was in danger right now. Same with Draco's and Pansy's life. His arms spread out to the side of him, making sure this killer won't be able to hurt his friends.

Dean just pointed his large knife towards a little yellow tunnel which you crawl through, and on the other end is a rectangular room with weird beige punching-bag shaped things hanging from the ceiling with clown faces.

"What do you want from us?!" Pansy cried, hugging herself tightly, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I think it wants us to go right," said Blaise, not taking his eyes off the killer who death stared at him. Merlin, these things were creepy. But he was stabbed so how could he be alive?

"Then let's go right," says Draco quickly, not wanting to blackout again and wake up someplace else. He grabbed his two best friends by the arm and pulled them away from the cloaked figure.

Dean kept his knife raised to their right. When the three Slytherin's were going a little slow, he began walking towards them.

Draco crawled through the little yellow tunnel, not liking this night one bit. He was supposed to be spending it with Harry, somewhere alone, probably in bed having the time of their lives. This morning he was with Harry, we were just hanging out back under the Oak Tree near the lake, talking about their day, snogging, sharing good childhood memories. He feels like that was weeks ago, not hours. He wished he could see Harry again.

Pansy looked behind her as she entered the yellow tunnel after Blaise. She squealed out of fright and shouted, "HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME! GO!"

That started Draco, knowing the killer was right behind them. Using as much strength as he had, he crawled as fast as he could until he was out of the tunnel. He helped Blaise and Pansy out of the tunnel, and when looking inside, the killer was gone. Vanished. But he wasn't going back. No way. "We should keep going."

They kept walking, through a little hallway with those weird punching bag looking things with weird man faces wearing red lipstick and a bright red nose. (clowns) Pansy poked a few and squealed as it moved towards her a little. Then they went up some weird little ramp with red squishy rectangular things that helped them climb, up onto a platform where there was a blue slide down into a pit of what looked like coloured balls. They stared at each other, asking if they should slide down this weird contraption.

Eventually, when studying the slide and making sure there wasn't anyone behind them, they slid down the slide one by one. The slide was actually pretty fun to them and they wanted to go back up and slide down again, but they were in a place that could be filled with killers. So, they knew that would just make it worse for them.

Draco hit the ball pit first and dove right into the balls. They were strange balls. Very rubbery and colourful.

"Look out!"

Draco looked up into the slide and saw Blaise coming down fast. He quickly moved away to the end of the ball pit to give his best friend enough room to land. And then down came Pansy, who fell on top of Blaise.

Blaise yelped as something pushed him down into the balls. He dived in, looking around and seeing how he's just under a ton of coloured balls. When the body on top of him, which he knew was Pansy's, he pushed himself up and glared at his best friend, Pansy.

Pansy just shrugged, but then her eyes widened in fear for the thing that calmly watched them from behind Blaise. She blinked rapidly, hoping she was seeing things. Draco stared curiously at Pansy, then looked behind Blaise and saw it.

Blaise turned around to where his best friends were looking at and began to shake as he walked backwards towards Draco.

Anthony, as Chucky, just stood at one corner of the ball pit and stared at the scared teenagers. He grinned and pulled his bloody knife out from under the coloured balls. "Hi, I'm Chucky!" he said in his most Chucky-like voice. "Wanna play?"

"No," Blaise muttered clearly.

Anthony started breathing loudly, making it clear he was 'angry'. "You will play with me!" He charged at them, but when half-way towards them, he dived under the balls and grabbed Pansy by the ankle.

Pansy screamed and shook her foot, trying to get loose. "HE'S GOT MY ANKLE!"

Draco and Blaise grabbed Pansy by the wrists and pulled her out of the ball pit into a netted hallway with platforms going up, left and right but they continued through the netted hallways, only going straight even if there were little netted hallways going right and left, until they came to an end. With a sigh of relief, they exited the weird room but came into a different room full of mirrors. Mirrors were literally everywhere.

Blaise walked forward and crashed into a mirror, which he thought was a pathway. He was wrong. Pansy actually began to laugh at him but as she turned and went left, she crashed into a mirror too. This maze of mirrors was just so confusing. Blaise then laughed back at her, earning him a glare from Pansy but he didn't care.

Draco ended up smiling at his best friends, glad they were having a little fun even in this dire situation. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eyes, someone, he noticed. They were so beautiful. "Harry..." Harry's green eyes staring back at him, but Harry was wearing his dress robes from the Yule Ball, but his hair wasn't perfectly styled like it was on that night. Draco didn't mind. He loves his messy-haired Harry. The dress robes were a little tight on Harry, which made Draco chuckle a little. He began to walk forward, wanting to get a hug and kiss from his boyfriend. He slammed into a glass wall. Damned, the glass. This glass can just go die somewhere. He banged on the glass, wishing he could be next to Harry again. It's all he wishes for.

Harry smiled at him, even if he wasn't actually in front of Draco. He was behind the three Slytherin's. He loves trick mirrors; you can literally go anywhere if you know where you're going. He winked at Draco, smiling brighter when Draco's cheeks reddened a little.

Draco smiled back sweetly. He hasn't seen Harry in ages. His face tinged with pink from that wink, and his heart thumped quickly in his chest.

"I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy," Harry said, his actual voice echoing through the room. He walked to the left, out of sight before Draco could reply back. It was time for another costume change.

Draco frowned when Harry disappeared. Where did he go? Or perhaps... it was just a figment of his imagination. He hoped not. He placed his hands on the glass, swearing that Harry was in front of him. But this glass... He sighed, placing his forehead against the cold glass. "Let's go..." He turned around sadly and escorted his friends back towards where they came in from.

"No!" Pansy banged on the glass where the exit was, and Blaise did the same. The exit was blocked off with another mirrored wall.

"What happened to the entrance?" Blaise asked, his eyebrows drew together with worry and confusion. He swore the exit was right here. He just knew it. "What's wrong with this place?"

Draco placed a hand on the entrance, which somehow turned into a mirror. He slid his hand across the mirrors when moving left, hoping he comes across an exit but there was nothing. "I guess we go forward."

"How?" asked Pansy whose breathing started shallowing. She just didn't want to believe what was happening. There was no exit. She hated having no way out of a place.

"Just try, I guess," said Draco. He knows by looking at the mirrors, it just won't help. But mirrors have to be standing up somehow. So, he needs to look down. He walked back towards the mirror where he saw Harry and pressed his hand to it. With his other hand, he placed it in front of him. He doesn't know if there's a mirror to the other side of him, but he walked that way. It wasn't a mirror; it was a hallway.

"Pansy! Blaise! This way!"

Pansy and Blaise shot their heads up at Draco, who disappeared inside a mirror. They quickly caught up to him and walked right behind him through the hallway.

Draco kept his hands in front of him, guiding him through the mirror maze. It was actually getting a little easier. But then Pansy screamed. Of course, when she screams something is obviously bad.

"Hiya, Pansy," said Pennywise, handing her a red balloon filled with blood in it. "Wanna balloon?"

Pansy quickly shook her head, her lip trembling when staring into yellow eyes. Such disgusting eyes. She whimpered and leaned away from the clown thing. Pennywise frowned. He let the balloon go, and it floated up to the ceiling.

"Hello," said a sweet young voice, looking up at Pansy.

Pansy shuffled back from the younger boy wearing a yellow raincoat, backing up against one of the mirror walls. Blaise gasped when looking at the amputated arm from the younger boy, blood was still gushing down his arm.

"Let's go," Draco suddenly said, refusing to look at the weird-looking man. He just hated this already. He wanted Harry. He needed him. He wanted to be hugged and kissed by his Harry.

"NO!" shouted Pennywise, his balloon popping and covering Pansy in blood. Pansy cried, her lips parted and her arms in a 'w' shape as she just didn't want to believe what she was covered in.

Blaise grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards Draco, not caring if she's covered in someone else's blood as he just wants to escape with his friends out of this place alive.

Draco picked up his speed of walking and feeling for a hallway in the mirror maze. He saw the end and sighed with relief, but he had to make sure that it was the way out. He followed his arms, and his legs until they finally made it out of the mirror maze.

Another damn hallway, but thankfully without mirrors. It was a dark hallway, the only lights were on the floors in shapes of vampire bats, cemetery crosses, and creepy smiles. After that hallway came another one, but lighter with white and black lines forming a spiral.

This hallway made Pansy dizzy, she swore the spiral was moving and she kept staring at it. There was a throaty "AaaaAaaaaAAAaaaa" coming from inside the hallway they were in, but when pausing and looking around, they were the only ones in the room.

They heard a scream, a female scream. It's not the only scream they've heard tonight. But it was creepy as hell.

"AAaaaaaAaAAaaaaaAaAaaaa." Another throaty voice.

Something pulled at Pansy's hair, she screamed and dashed away from the wall.

There was a pale, dead arm reaching out from a square in the black line of the hallway. Then the arm pulled itself back out of the hallway, replacing it with cold, lifeless white eyes staring at them.

"AaaaaaaaaAAaaaaaAaAaaaaa."

Blaise grimaced at the eyes that stared at Pansy, then they looked directly into his own eyes and his heart began beating wildly in his chest out of fear.

Draco frowned. He just wants to find Harry. He is glad he knows that Harry's okay, but he at least wants to see him. Wherever Harry is... Unless that really was something only, he saw. "Pansy? Blaise? You saw Harry in the mirror thing, right? It wasn't just me?"

"Y-Yes, D-Draco," Pansy stammered, staying far away from those cold white eyes. She swallowed and looked ahead at the hallway, wanting to escape. She knows this thing can't get her unless she goes closer to it. And that's exactly what she will not do.

Blaise caught on to what Pansy wanted. To escape. "We saw Harry, Draco," he said while urging Pansy through the hallway with Draco. "You weren't seeing things."

"Thanks," was all Draco could say in this situation as they kept going through the long hallways.

They came to the end of the hallway, where a normal white door just stood in front of them. But on either side of the door were two other darkened hallways which led to who knows where. They realized they were at a 'T' section. Draco, curious, reached his hand out to the doorknob and twisted it until it opened. It was a bathroom. A normal bathroom with a shower, a toilet, a sink, and a mirror.

"Is that blood!" Pansy asked loudly, her mouth agape when staring at the mirror in front of them. She backed away from the mirror and hid behind Draco and Blaise.

"Bloody Marry x3?" Blaise said, he touched the base of his neck, wondering whose blood that could be.

On the other side of the mirror, more red writing was displayed. Draco read what's on the mirror in blood, "Say it three times."

"Um... no," said Blaise, shaking his head, hoping he is in some nightmare. He just hopes this is a nightmare and that he'll wake up to any minute soon. He just wants to be in his bed, sleeping, or eating at the Great Hall.

Like someone heard Blaise reject the offer, a presence that they couldn't see began to write on the mirror. 'Say it or she comes for you'.

"Bloody-" Pansy began, but the door that they just came through began to shake. No, it was the doorknob. Someone was coming in. The door opened. The three Slytherin teenagers whimpered and backed away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ron!"

"Seamus?"

"Neville!?"

Pansy ran into the boy's arms and hugged them, glad they're not alone anymore. Blaise looked at Ron then to Neville, then looked down. He's glad they're here but he's feeling a little awkward now.

"G-guys," stuttered Neville, hugging the Slytherin girl back. He's not used to girl hugs, and he likes guy hugs better. They are just warmer and more comfortable. "What the hell is happening tonight? The last thing I remember was being..." He swallowed. "Killed. Then I woke up in some hedge maze."

"Same, mate," said Ron, shaking with both fear and slight sadness. "D-Did you see that...clown...it was horrendous!"

"A-And that...that thing with the chainsaw," said Seamus, completely frozen to the spot and now noticing the blood on the mirror. The night just keeps getting worse.

Draco and Blaise nodded sadly. Pansy let go of Neville and hugged Ron next, and then Seamus even if she could feel them trying to wriggle out of her clutch from the blood that covered her pyjamas. Then she let them go and stood beside Blaise and Draco, frowning.

"Have you seen Harry, Dean or Hermione?" asked Ron, flickering his eyes from the mirror and to the three Slytherins. He missed the Halloween where nothing like this happened, and he and his mates are just eating candy al night.

Draco shook his head, wishing he could have been in front of Harry, kissing him. "I never saw him in the corridors, or Hermione or Dean. But... I saw Harry in the maze of mirrors."

"Maze of mirrors?" Ron repeated him, puzzled. "What's that?"

"You never went in the maze of mirrors?" Draco asked, not believing this at all. obviously, he, Pansy and Blaise never saw Ron, Seamus, or Neville in the Maze of Mirrors. But he was sure they should have gone through... but what hedge maze were they talking about?

Ron shook his head, sighing as he hasn't seen Hermione at all. "We've only been through a hedge maze, a large ball pit the size of the great hall and a room full of creeps who jumped out at us. I saw a dead woman in white, she looked like Hermione a bit, but with long black curly hair that goes past her elbows. I just thought I was worrying too much or something."

"You weren't worrying, Ron," said Draco. He turned back to the mirror with a frown. The red letters still shining in the blood back at him.

"We also, in a hallway, went through a white hallway with the words RedRum painted in...what I don't hope is blood," said Neville, shuddering at the memory. This day was just too horrifying.

The ghostly presence came back and started writing 'RedRum' in blood on the mirror just under 'Bloody Mary x3'.

"Gaaaaaah," said Ron, backing away and fell onto the toilet, thanking Merlin that the toilet lid was closed. He didn't want to embarrass himself, even in this situation.

Pansy gave a little bitter laugh, but then looked back at the mirror with a frown. the ghostly presence wrote 'RedRum again'. "RedRum..."

'Spell it backwards'. The ghostly presence wrote on the mirror again.

"Mur-der," spelled Neville.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron, his eyes wide with fear.

"Murder," Draco said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Bloody Mary," chanted Pansy.

"Oi! What're you doing!" shouted Ron at her. He didn't know what chanting the name would do but he just did not want to find out at all.

"Don't do what the ghost thing wants!" protested Blaise loudly.

"Bloody Mary," chanted Pansy again. "Bloody Mary..."

Silence.

The lights in the bathroom started flickering. Everyone bundled up together in the centre of the room. Darkness. The lights had turned off.

"Guys..." Everyone could tell it was Ron who said that by how shaky his voice was. Nobody knew what to do. it was just so dark. He felt cool breath on his arm, and he shuddered.

"Someone cast a Lumos!" spat Pansy fearfully.

"Ye do it!" snapped Seamus. This is just getting out of hand and he knows it. He just wants Dean to cuddle up to.

"I don't have my wand you daft little Leprechaun," taunted Pansy.

"Oi!" snapped Seamus again, a frown on his face even if it was too dark to see it. "Don't make fun of the Irish culture!"

The lights turned back on.

Everyone screamed at the sight of a girl with long black hair covering her face wearing a long vintage white dress, her eyes were a creamy white with blood tears streaming down her face behind them. They were too scared to turn around and face her.

Then the lights turned back off. Everyone still screamed, afraid the ghost girl might get them now that the lights are off.

Then the lights turned back on. She was gone. They still screamed, until a door, which they never knew was to the side of them inside the shower, opened.

Draco took no hesitation and ran to the shower, opening it up and escaping through the door inside the shower. Blaise and Pansy followed him from behind. Last but not least, Seamus, Neville and Ron followed after them. They headed down the dark hallway, the only light was the candles on black holders on the walls to the side of them.

Blaise walked side by side with Neville, accidentally touching his hand and apologising. Neville would say it's alright, smile with a deep blush to his neck and face, then look down. He is really proud to know that Neville is okay. If anything happened to him...

"That was...bloody scary," said Ron, still shaking from the frightening scene they witnessed. Nobody responded back. They too were all horrified, not wanting to talk about it. They just continued walking down the darkened hallways, not knowing if it has an end to it.

They entered a white hallway with orange, red and black circular patterned floor. There were black wooden doors on either side of them, the hallway looked as if it could go on forever. They heard a bang coming from one of the doors. It was door number 237.

Pansy jumped away in fright when the door banged again. Something was inside that door, trying to get out. Out of curiosity, she neared the door and was about to twist the doorknob when a metal thing broke through the door right at her eye level.

"PANSY!" Blaise and Draco grabbed her arms and pulled her away, knowing this was bad and they needed to escape.

Jake, dressed as Jack from the shining, slammed his axe in the little hole he made in the door again. Pansy screamed when seeing somebody's eye looking at her through the small hole in the door.

The boys just stood there, frozen to the spot when looking at the eye watching them. They couldn't move, they wouldn't. They knew the person couldn't get to them. Not unless they take the door down.

Jake smashed his axe in the door, making the hole bigger. He ripped his axe out from the door and placed his head inside the whole, grinning malevolently. "HERE'S JOHNNY!"

The three Gryffindors and Slytherins screamed and ran down the hallway. When they got to a door at the end of the hallway, it was their only way out, so they entered through.

Another bloody room! A lounge room with a yellow couch, a small tv - which everyone didn't know what it was - two yellow puffy armchairs, a coffee table and bookshelves either side of the tv. Everyone didn't know what creepy creature could jump out at them any minute. There weren't any other doors except a locked one to the left of them. Just a normal white door.

Ron sank down onto the yellow couch and sighed when staring up at the ceiling. Draco and Blaise doing the same but on the armchairs. Ron hoped that this was it. That the killers will go away.

Pansy warily looked around the room for anything odd. She looked through the bookshelves, not seeing anything that was out of the ordinary for wizards or witches. No peek holes for eyes or dead arms.

Neville just stood in the centre of the room, keeping his head down. Eventually, he would look at Blaise just to get a smile from him which would calm him down.

They thought this was just a normal room, but really, it wasn't. The Tv turned on. Everyone looked up at the tv, not knowing what exactly it is or what's going on. The tv showed black and white static lines. Then a picture formed. It was in a cemetery with a marked grave. But they couldn't see whose name was on the headstone.

The picture changed. Maggots were crawling over dirt from a grave. Ron and Seamus gagged at the image and how disgusting it is. Pansy just looked down, trying to keep her dinner in her stomach.

Picture change: A circular, stone well in a dark wood forest.

Picture change: A large, haunted mansion. Everyone was glad the image changed to something more calming, even if they did see a dark figure in the window of the second story of the mansion.

Picture change: The round well again, but a hand was slowly sliding out of the well and gripping the stone edge.

Picture change: A lonely swing set in the middle of nowhere, where it was foggy, and the swings were moving on their own.

Picture change: Then a little girl, long black hair covering her face, in a dirty white dress that stops at her ankles, crawled out of the well and towards the camera to the tv. Everyone stared at her, scared at what she could look like underneath all that hair.

Picture change: Then they saw a cupboard filled with jars of eyeballs, brains, fingers, and livers.

"Eugh!" Pansy clutched her stomach, wanting the night to end already.

The picture changed back to the well, the little girl was only crawling closer. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats, wondering what will happen next.

The girl crawled towards the tv, and when everyone didn't expect it, she crawled right through the panel of the tv.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"WHO THE SODDING HELL IS SHE!"

"WHAT IS SHE!"

Pansy screamed and backed away from the tv, hiding behind the couch Ron sat on. Draco and Blaise jumped over the back of their armchairs but peeped their heads over the edge to keep an eye on the ghost girl.

"Go mbrise an diabhal do dhá chois," spat Seamus to the little girl, pointing a finger at her. The girl's body was halfway out of the tv.

Everyone looked at him strangely for one second, knowing he was speaking his native language, Gaelic, then looked back at the girl. They had no idea what he said in Gaelic.

Samara smiled malevolently at everyone and raised her arm up to point to the door on the left, which opened as she did so. When nobody moved, the door closed, and her evil smile just widened. "Seven days," she whispered in a dark voice. Then she began slowly walking towards the closest person to her, which was Neville.

"No!" Blaise ran over to Neville and stood in front of him, his arms protecting Neville from this killer girl. Neville felt his heart skip a beat at the sudden heroic movement from the really nice and handsome Slytherin.

Lyra, as Samara, tried to suppress an actual smile from coming on her face from these two teenage boys. She only neared them, making it seem like her foot was broken. When she stood face-to-face with the Slytherin who shook and trembled with fright, she said, "Boo!"

Blaise shuffled back from her, grabbing Neville's hand, and scuffled away with him to the other side of the room towards the door.

Samara raised her hand back at the door, which opened up. There wasn't any other way to scare these older students, so she had to let them pass.

Blaise and Neville immediately exited the loungeroom. With them, everybody else in the room except Samara. She returned to her tv with a grin on her face.

"Seamus?" asked Ron, slamming the door behind them shut so the girl can't follow them. But he was sure the girl wouldn't as she disappeared. "What did you say to the ... girl demon thing back then?"

"That the Devil may break yer legs," said Seamus who sped through the dark hallway they were in, just wanting to get to safety wherever safety was.and he wanted Dean, and to be safe and sound in his arms. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Neville, and Ron laughed at Seamus' words.

"Geez," said Draco with a smirk. He was glad the conversation turned humorous. He needed something to take his mind off of everything. "That's a little harsh, isn't it?"

"Not really, I've heard worse," said Seamus, smirking. He remembers everything his cousin Fergus says when drunk. It was hilarious and a little concerning. "Much worse."

"Oh?" said Ron, raising an eyebrow with interest. This just got interesting to him and everyone else. "What like?"

Seamus looked away, afraid the blush on his face was too dark that it'd just be embarrassing. "Let's just keep going..." Ron smirked, knowing there's going to be a lot of unanswered questions for him.

The floor underneath them suddenly lit up with different coloured arrows pointing ahead. They didn't know if they should follow the lights, but they did. Wherever they were going, they were starting to hear music up ahead. It's music they all have never heard before.

This is Halloween...

This is Halloween...

Halloween...

Halloween...

Halloween...

Tender lovelies everywhere...

Down the rest of the darkened hallway they go, until they came across two double doors painted white. There were two square windows in either side where they could see flashing lights on the inside and silhouettes of people moving around.

'Halloween Bash', in purple, black and orange capital letters on a banner was pinned up above the double doors into the next room.

"Halloween bash?" said Neville, furrowing his eyebrows. "Is this some kind of-"

"Are they having a BLOODY party without me!" Pansy snapped and pushed her way through the double doors. She paused and flushed when everyone in the room looked at her. Why were the killers all dancing in the...whatever this place was? But she also saw students in their robes and pyjamas, the dead students she saw. Nobody died...

"Hiya, Pansy!"

Not this creep again, Pansy thought to herself as she glared at the clown in front of her. She wished she had her wand with her so she could hex this clown into the next week. She would be glad to get rid of him.

"Welcome to the after party of the Hogwarts Massacre," said Pennywise, grinning. He placed a hand on her back and guided her through to the party.

Draco, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Blaise all entered the room after Pansy. They all froze in fear as Pennywise took her deeper into the party full of creeps. Well, they saw mainly the creeps that were running through Hogwarts killing people, but they also saw the dead students."

"GINNY!" Ron ran up to his little sister and hugged her tightly, glad she never died at all. It was a relief to see her breathing, and also struggling to get out of his clutch.

"Get off me, Ron!" spat Ginny and tried pushing him off her. She placed her arm around Luna again. "But yes, it's good knowing you're not dead."

"Likewise," muttered Ron. All he wanted was a hug, not to be pushed away by his own sister. Sometimes life can be tough and unfair. Ginny's one of those unfair parts.

Draco walked into the room and split apart from the others. He wanted to find Harry because he knows Harry should be here somewhere. The song 'This is Halloween' playing loudly in the background and the freaks in the room danced to it while the students of Hogwarts just wandered around like lost dogs. Was that Professor McGonagall? He was sure he saw her stroll to the food table. Or was she floating like a ghost? He couldn't tell.

Harry grinned from the other side of the ballroom. He was back in his Freddie costume until 10:20, which he'll have to rechange into another costume. Merlin, he hates contact lenses. So bloody annoying! But it'll help keep his identity a secret until midnight. Placing his cup of Halloween punch down on the table, which Hermione helped him make, he strolled over to Draco.

Draco's eyes widened in horror as he realized someone was coming towards him. It was that guy he saw in the corridors who waved at him. Bloody creep with a burnt face.

"Well, well, well," said Harry, his voice still sounding like Freddie. He pushed Draco against the wall to the side of them and placed his free arm against the blonde Slytherin's chest, so he doesn't try to escape. "Who do we have here?

Draco turned his face away from the guy, not interested in a snog if that's what he wants. His lips aren't touching any other males except Harry's. If he can only find him... "Piss, off!" he snapped while searching the room with his eyes for any familiar black messy hair and green eyes.

"Oh, we have a moody teenager here?" Harry said. He raised his gloves up, and lightly stroked Draco's cheek with the blade on the index finger of his glove. "You're a really pretty boy, you know that, right?"

"Piss off!" Draco spat and glared at him. He is seeing a lot of dark-haired wizards but none of them looked like Harry. "I've got a boyfriend already."

"Names?" Harry asked him, currently smiling under his mask. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

"No, who are you?" Draco hissed, wanting to get away from this creep so badly but he was scared the freak might stab him. Where's his father when he needs him? "And what is this place anyway? Freaks dancing club or something?"

"I'm Freddie Krueger," said Harry, his bladed finger still caressing Draco's cheek. "And this, if you haven't already figured it out, is a Halloween party."

"A Hall-" Draco hesitated and looked around the room again. All he saw were the creeps, and that guy who killed Pansy. He shuddered at the sight of him. "Are you saying that this is all a..."

"A prank, yes," said Harry, smiling under his Freddie mask. "The whole killing spree thing was a prank for all you Purebloods and half-bloods who know nothing about the muggle world. It was hilarious watching you lot run around the castle screaming your heads off."

"Do I know you then?" Draco asked, staring at Freddie up and down to try to see beyond the mask. He didn't recognize the male, but there was something about the guy's curves that he could see that reminded him of someone...

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't," said Harry with a shrug. He finally lowered his glove from Draco's cheek, but his arm still pressed against his chest. "But yes, I do know you and every other, what you call a freak in this Halloween party knows you."

"Is Harry Potter at this party?" Draco had to ask. He hoped he could find Harry. He needed his gorgeous green-eyed Gryffindor boyfriend. "And if so, is he wearing a costume or...?"

Harry couldn't help the blush from showing on his face. Luckily, he had this mask on. "Uhm, yes."

"Yes, to what?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head. The last time he checked the clock was 10:23. He, Dean, and the others had to go back to the changing rooms for the last event. "Sorry. I must cut this conversation short. Goodbye."

Draco sighed, at least he knew Harry's in this place somewhere. Just where... and is he wearing a costume? He wants to go looking for Harry, but he just doesn't want to interact with anybody right now. He's still shocked with everything he's been through and seen tonight. All that blood... but how did they make all that blood? It all looked so real!

Harry grabbed Dean, still in his Ghostface costume, by the arm and led him out of the ballroom to another hallway. There's just so many hallways!

"Harry-," Dean hissed silently as they passed through the other double doors on the other side of the ballroom.

"Sorry, you were too busy staring at Seamus," Harry said, chuckling. He adores his favourite gay couple. Merlin, he has walked in on Seamus and Dean so many times that he is used to it and could probably have sex with Draco in the same room as them. "I had to do something otherwise it would have raised suspicion."

"B-But, didn't you see him covered in all that fake blood?" asked Dean, frowning under his mask. He just wants to go up to him for a hug. "I want to wash it off him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You'll get to unmask yourself at midnight, Dean." Once they got to the clown statue, Harry poked it in the eye which triggered a switch and the statue moved to the side, opening up a secret passageway. They quickly entered through and closed the passageway. They both took off their masks and cast a "Lumos", lighting up the darkened tunnel as they came to a wooden door.

Harry opened the door and went inside. "Oh, Hello..." He looked the girl wearing a large lilac ball gown up and down with a lilac coloured lace mask, not knowing who it was.

"It's me, Harry... Hermione," said Hermione. She took off her lilac coloured lace mask with small pearls on it and smiled at him. Harry widened his eyes a little. How didn't he see her under the mask? Merlin....

"Oh, you look stunning!" said Harry sweetly with a big smile. He would hug her, but he doesn't want the smell of fake blood all over her. "Very Venetian like you came from a Masquerade Ball."

"Harry, the theme for the evening festivity is a Masquerade Ball," Hermione said earnestly, with a sigh of disbelief. "You thought of the idea-"

"-While you were also thinking of Draco," Dean finished for her with a grin at Harry. Draco and Harry is his favourite gay couple, and whenever he sees them snogging he can't help but watch.

"Oh, shut it!" Harry said, blushing, and gave him a little friendly push, but the smile didn't falter from his face.

"You boys should get ready, then," Hermione said, smiling knowingly. "You want to surprise your princes, don't you?" Harry and Dean smiled at her, so she pushed them towards the boys dressing rooms. "Don't just stand there like idiots. Get ready!"

Neither Harry nor Dean liked an angry or irritated Hermione, in fact, nobody did, so they entered the boys dressing rooms. Minutes later, they came out of their stalls all dressed up.

Harry wore a phantom of the opera Masquerade outfit, with a wig that's has long brown hair put up in a low ponytail at the back with red ribbon, but his Mardi Gras mask was black. And Dean wore a black and dark red

Harry stared at himself in the mirror and smiled. But he still needs to wear these irritating lime green contact lenses. "Do I look recognizable as myself?" he asked his reflection, but really, he was asking Dean.

"Nope," said Dean, straightening his mask on his face and making his voice sound a little lower with the voice modulator. "You just look like an average guy wearing a Masquerade costume."

"Yeah, thanks. I just can't wait until I unmask at midnight," said Harry, beaming while also adjusting his voice modulator to sound deeper. He just wants to see Draco and surprise him. "I've been waiting to get a kiss from Draco since lunch."

"Same with me but for Seamus," said Dean, smiling at the thought of being kissed back by his boyfriend. It just sounds like a fairy tale story. "I just hope I do get a dance with him with this mask on."

"Yeah," Harry said, making sure his contacts were in properly. He didn't want his contact falling out otherwise one eye will be lighter than the other. "Shall we head out?"

"Sure!"

They were about to turn around and leave the bathroom when someone came out of the stall behind them. They turned around and stared at the boy their age wearing a dark blue Taoliyuan Victorian outfit. But he didn't have his mask on, so it made him recognizable. But what was he doing here?

"Neville?" Harry and Dean stared at their dormmate in shock. How did he even get inside anyway? Only people who participated in the prank were informed of the Masquerade ball.

Neville swallowed, not knowing who he is talking to. "W-Who are you?" Harry and Dean looked at each other, wondering if they should tell. But Harry shook his head.

"Never mind that, Neville," said Harry, giving Neville Blaise's wand. "You'll soon find out at Midnight."

"Midnight?" repeated Neville, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when staring at the wand the guy gave him. The wand looked so familiar to him...

"Oh, Blaise Zabini is going to love you," said Dean, grinning wildly at the thought of Neville and Blaise dancing until midnight. He ponders if he and Harry can help Neville and Blaise work things out.

Neville blushed at that thought, and Harry put the dark blue mask over Neville's eyes. "W-What do you mean?"

"C'mon." Dean placed an arm around his fellow Gryffindor and led him out of the bathroom. "What you have to do is keep your mask on until midnight. You must dance the night away with whoever you want, but at Midnight, if you're dancing with someone ... special to you, you need to unmask yourself, so they know who's dancing with them. Simple enough for you?"

"I think so," said Neville. Harry and Dean smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where have all the freaks gone off to?" Ron asked Pansy, Blaise, and Seamus. All the creepy people with swords, and knives, have gone off somewhere, leaving the students alone in the ballroom.

Pansy shrugged while holding a cup of purple coloured drink which was apparently called Ectoplasm from the sign in front of it. It was pretty good. It just tasted like Blackcurrant.

"Where's Neville?" Blaise then asked, scanning the room for the missing Gryffindor. He hoped the freaks didn't do anything to Neville. If they did... he swears he will hunt them down.

"I think I saw a guy with a pigface take him somewhere," said Seamus, too busy looking for Dean in the crowd. All he wants is his Dean. He cares about nothing else besides Dean.

"And you didn't think to tell someone about the kidnapping?" Blaise snapped at him, sweeping his hand across his forehead with fear at what could have happened to Neville. The night just keeps getting worse.

Seamus put his cup down and sighed. He wishes he had a full glass of beer now. It's all he wants. "He didn't look like he was in trouble, honestly."

The sound of doors opening silenced all the students and they all moved aside as people in gowns and suits with coloured masks walked into the room with them.

Harry linked arms with Dean as they walked into the room. Neville linked arms with Anthony and Hermione linked arms with Hannah Abbott. Everyone who participated in the prank was dressed up in Masquerade gowns and suits. All except Neville, he was a mystery to Dean and Harry.

"Who are they?" Seamus asked when staring at the people wearing weird gowns and suits. It's like they went back in the future to the 1700s. But he mainly stared at a dark brown-skinned man who he swore looked a little familiar.

"How should we know?" Blaise was too focused on a couple of men in the front. Particularly a tall one with blonde hair. He looked familiar but he just couldn't tell who it was.

Draco just sat down at a table and sighed. His mind was focused on Harry and wherever he was. He hoped he was okay.

Harry was okay. He was more than okay when seeing Draco. He checked the time above him on the magical clock. 10:56. Still a couple of hours till midnight. He wanted to go up to Draco right now, but he had a few dances with Hermione, Dean and Neville to pass the time. 10:59. Fuck it!

"I'm going to Draco," he whispered to Dean and unlatched their hands together. It was weird dancing with another bloke other than Draco. He's so comfortable and calm when dancing with Draco.

"Alright," Dean whispered back and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck!"

"You too! And make sure Neville goes to Blaise!" said Harry seriously, but the serious was covered with gentleness. He wants to see a new relationship progress tonight. "We need to see some romance between those two."

Dean chuckled and nodded with agreement. He was 100% on Harry's side. "Sure will. Now go!"

Harry gave a smile and went to Draco, who sat at a table looking all sad. It made him a little sad to see his boyfriend looking so down. "Good evening," he said and held out his hand for Draco. "Would you like to dance?"

Draco looked up at the bloke, right into his lime green eyes. They remind him too much of Harry's, but Harry's eyes are emerald green, the prettiest shade of green in the world. He wants to see those emerald green eyes again. He doesn't really want to dance but he doesn't want to sound rude and decline the offer, so he nodded. "Alright."

"Fantastic!" said Harry. He forced himself not to say 'Brilliant' as that would just be a big giveaway.

Draco gave a smile and placed his hand in the strangers. What he didn't expect, was the stranger to take his hand up to their mouth and kiss his knuckles. That was kind of sweet, he thought as he stood up. He knew the mysterious masked stranger wasn't taking him to the middle of the ballroom. He was being taken through a set of doors that led out...into a garden? The garden was decorated with weird Halloween props which he guesses are muggle-made. Muggles are actually pretty cool with their props and items.

Draco and the stranger walked to a large patch of grass which was under the shining stars. Well, a roof that looked like it had stars on it. He guessed it was charmed to look that way, like the Great Hall.

The song 'The Vampire Masquerade' came on from inside the ballroom. Harry felt giddy and he so wanted to unmask now but he will save that for midnight. Harry gave a little bow first and held out his hand to Draco.

Draco placed his hand over the masked stranger's. The hands felt so familiar... But this wasn't Harry. This bloke had a lighter shade of green of eyes and brown hair tied up in a ponytail at the back. But those lips looked so much like Harry's, and the high cheeks. But this wasn't Harry, he had to keep telling himself.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand, stood up and with little force, brought Draco closer to him and placed his right hand on the Slytherin's upper waist and his left held the Slytherin's hand.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the mysterious Masquerade dancer because obviously, this guy knows his dance moves. He wondered who taught him as he placed his left hand on the guy's shoulder while his right held the guys' hand. He just hoped, wherever Harry was, that if he came out into the garden, he wouldn't get jealous of him and this stranger. Merlin, he would hate to have to explain it was only a dance.

Harry gave Draco's hand a little squeeze and moved them forwards into a waltz, not looking away from mesmerizing silver eyes as they waltzed around the garden. This was the part of the day he was most excited for. Dancing with Draco.

Draco felt embarrassed that he wasn't dressed up in something nice and dance-worthy. Not his bloody pyjamas which actually had a little bit of blood on them. Fake blood he had to keep on reminding himself.

They waltzed around and around the garden. Harry occasionally dipping Draco to the floor but bringing him back up to continue waltzing. After a couple of minutes had gone, the song toned down meaning it was about to end. Harry raised his hand up to Draco's chin and cupped it while leaning forward for a kiss.

When they were only inches away from kissing, Draco took a step back and just shook his head repeatedly. "No... I'm sorry," he said softly. He rubbed at his forehead with his fingers and turned away. "I've got a boyfriend, a boyfriend who I love so much and would rather kiss. No offence."

Harry smiled adoringly at Draco, the blush showing on his face from what Draco told him. He just adores when Draco compliments him, even if the blonde doesn't know he is complimenting the guy in front of him. "I know, Draco. Harry Potter's told me how much he loves you."

Draco turned and looked back at him; eyebrows raised with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. "He has?" Harry nodded at him, smiling.

"Oh, he has said so millions of times tonight. You know, he told me a lot about you." Harry rubbed the back of his neck with a smile when studying his boyfriend. "How your hair shines perfectly during the day and the night-time, your beautiful sharp cheekbones, gorgeous pale face." His blush deepened. "He's told me how much of a prince you are. So perfect. Such amazing parents. He doesn't care about your wealth at all. He just cares about you. He loves you so much."

Draco's smile widened at what the mysterious masked bloke had said. When he finds Harry, he's going to give him a really good snogging session and possible sex unless he's just too tired since it is currently...he doesn't know what the time is, actually.

Harry looked up at the hidden clock in the sky. 11:36 pm. Gosh, can't time fly for once? 'The last dance' started playing in the ballroom. He looked back at Draco and bowed while asking for Draco's hand, "Another dance?"

Draco smiled and nodded. The Mystery masked bloke pulled him into a tight dance position, his hands back on the other bloke's shoulder and intertwined with his hand.

They waltzed around the garden once more, staring into each other's eyes, focusing on the movements of their feet and the rhythm of the song until 11:58 and Harry leaned away but he intertwined hands with Draco. "Draco Malfoy, I'm so deep in love with you that it'd take ages to swim down the Marina trench to get to that depth."

"Um...sir," said Draco, biting his lip. "You kno-"

Harry took off the voice Modulator and slipped it in his pocket. "I know, Draco." He smiled when hearing his voice again instead of someone else's. "I know how much you love Harry Potter." He looked up at the clock and smiled. In five ... four ... three ... two ... He leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's, placing his hand on the Slytherin's cheek and kissing him like it is no other day.

Draco pulled away and shook his head, ignoring how incredible this guy kisses and how familiar his lips feel. He just feels so guilty, even if the guy kissed him. What if Harry walks into the garden and sees him with this guy together? "Sir, I told you..."

Harry just smiled as he removed his wig, chucking it on the grass then he took off his mask. Draco's eyes widened. This bloke in front of him looks like Harry except for... the eyes.

Harry looked up and pulled down his lower eyelid. He slid the contact lenses down to the white of his eye, pinches the lenses between his fingers and removed the contacts. He did the same with his other eye until he had the contacts out. He slid them in his pocket and looked up at Draco while grabbing his glasses from his other pocket and putting them on.

"H-Harry?!" Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Harry was the masked mystery man all this time. "Harry, I was so scared this evening after hearing that bloody announcement!" He walked up to Harry, hugged him tightly but gave him a fiery intense kiss.

Harry slowly smiled in the kiss, and he didn't realize his body was being lowered down onto the grass. But he let this happen. When he felt Draco on top of him, he opened his eyes while still kissing the blonde and noticed silver eyes were staring back at him. Blushing, he placed his arms around Draco's neck which brought the Slytherin closer to him.

When Harry parted his mouth, Draco slipped his velvety tongue inside and began exploring deeply into the dark-haired Gryffindor's mouth. Exploring the sides of Harry's mouth, the roof of his mouth and twinned their tongues together.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to actually kiss you," Harry blabbered out, his eyes looking deeply into silver and his lips moist from Draco's saliva that stained his mouth.

"Yeah, well if this bloody Halloween prank thing wasn't planned, you'd probably be kissed all over by me in bed," Draco responded with a smirk, liking the idea even if its midnight. He wouldn't mind having a bit of fun, even here, in this garden, where people can walk in on them. Harry smiled and played with his boyfriend's tousled hair.

"By the way, who were you?" Draco asked him curiously, and stroked Harry's hands. Merlin, he has missed the feel of Harry under his fingertips. "What costume were you wearing?"

"I was Freddie Krueger," said Harry, smiling up into orbs of silver. "You know..." He caressed Draco's cheek with his index finger. "You're a really pretty boy."

Draco blushed from the familiar compliment and smiled wider than ever. He just couldn't believe he didn't recognize Harry under the Freddie costume. He knows all of Harry's curves and edges, and he loves them. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco," said Harry and he leaned up, capturing Draco's lips in a soft kiss. Everything around them was forgotten. The Masquerade Ball. The garden they were in. The students dancing inside the ball. The music played in the background. Just everything was forgotten except for each other, and they wanted to give each other as much love as they possibly could. After, Harry pressed his forehead to Draco's. "Shall we head back inside?"

"Can I have one last dance with you, Harry James Potter?" Draco asked him in a soft voice, that would make Harry beg for anything he wanted and of course, he will get it.

Harry smiled. "I would love that." But first, when they stood up, Harry reached inside his pocket and pulled out Draco's wand and held it out to him. "Here's your wand, by the way. I fou-"

Draco kissed him, taking his wand from Harry, and placing his other hand on the back of Harry's neck. Then they began to dance one last time. It wasn't a slow dance, just a waltz together.

After the last dance, they headed back inside the ballroom. It seemed that most people had left except for a few students wearing their Masquerade outfits who danced with their partners. Hermione, who was unmasked and dancing with Ron, Dean was unmasked and dancing with Seamus. That just left Neville, who was still masked and dancing with Blaise.

Harry sighed and walked up to them with Draco. Did Neville forget that he's wearing a mask or is he just too afraid to take the mask off? "Where's that bravery, Neville?"

Blaise looked at Harry curiously then to the masked man he's dancing with. "Neville?" He lifted the man's mask up and gasped in surprise. It was Neville. A blushing Neville.

Neville swallowed down his nerves and nodded. "I... sorry, I was supposed to unmask at midnight," he said, feeling a little shamed so he looked down at the floor. "I guess I got carried away."

Draco and Harry began to laugh quietly at that, knowing Neville probably did get carried away with Blaise on the dance floor. But then to everyone's surprise, Blaise leaned forward and finally kissed Neville. It excited Harry, Dean, Hermione, and Seamus so much.

"Right," said Harry, smiling brightly at the two snogging blokes. "Draco and I are going to leave you two alone so enjoy yourselves!"

"Mm-Hmm," said Blaise in the kiss with Neville, and Neville's blush was only darkening which made Dean and Harry chuckle at him.

"Harry, can we dance for a little while longer?" Draco then asked with his own smile. "Even though you scared the Nargles out of me, I still want this night to be something to remember." But he was already pulling Harry to the middle of the dance floor and Harry gladly accepted the dance.


	9. Chapter 9

And after the dance that left them a little tired, as it was midnight, they decided to head out and be on their way to their required dormitories for some sleep. However, as Draco pushed the white doors open, that led out into the dark hallways of the funhouse, he froze as he had no idea where to go.

Harry knew what was going through Draco's head just by a feeling. The boy was lost. "Just follow me, my love," he tells him, and assures him that there is a way out. "I know how to get out. I did design this place, if you didn't know."

Draco intertwines hands with him, and lets Harry lead him out of what Harry called a 'Funhouse' and he just couldn't believe it. There were trap doors and invisible doors everywhere in the Funhouse that he just couldn't believe he missed. There were doors leading into the maze of mirrors, and Harry showed him how he appeared in the maze of mirrors and disappeared.

"You're incredible, Harry!" says Draco when staring at all the trap doors around him that he missed when he first came in the funhouse with Pansy and Blaise. He turned to Harry and began kissed him all of his face and hands. Harry began laughing at Draco's little loving gestures and he pulled him closer for a side hug.

They continued through the Funhouse, and Harry led him into hallways in which lead directly to the front of the funhouse until they were out of the Room of Requirement and looking out into the corridors.

"I want to spend the night with you, Draco," Harry then says, and Draco looks at him with a smile and nods. Just the look in each other's eyes told them that they wanted to do more than snuggle, kiss, and hug in one of their beds. "But which bed?"

"How about yours for a change?" Draco suggests, raising his eyebrows a little. He smirks as he says, "I'm sure Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle have had enough of hearing me screaming your name during the night, and the other way around."

Harry blushed and just hoped they weren't being overheard by students or worse... professors. "Dracoooo!" he whined softly, and Draco only kissed him and began walking up to Gryffindor Tower with him.

Harry said the password into the Gryffindor common room, and they entered in. This wasn't Draco's first time in Gryffindor Tower with Harry, and he is glad it won't be his last. He's snuck into Gryffindor Tower loads of times whenever he wants cuddles with his Harry or to do more voluptuous stuff with him, and Harry's snuck down into the Slytherin common room thousands of times as well.

They crept past a few students in the common room and went up the stairs whilst holding hands. The other Gryffindor's were asleep, as who would actually stay up last midnight? Except for the students who were either too scared to go back to bed from the "freaks" they saw running around and killing everyone, or they just couldn't go to sleep at all.

They were finally up in the six years boys' dormitories with excited smiles, and as Draco closed the door behind them, Harry closed the distance between them in a kiss that started off slow and innocent, to a rough kiss with a mixture of tongue and saliva. Draco moaned in Harry's mouth, and while still kissing, they went to the bed. Harry took one second just to crawl up to the pillows of his 4-poster white bed, and Draco just stared down at him while crossing his arms.

"What the sodding hell do you think you're doing?" Draco asked him, not looking amused at all. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked. He didn't know what his blonde Slytherin wanted for a few seconds, and then it came to him. "I'm bottoming, Harry. You got my favourite green silky pyjamas all messy and bloody, I had to watch my friends "die" right in front of my eyes and it was all your bloody idea. So, I better get treated right during our love-making."

Harry rolled his eyes, loving the way Draco gets all bossy and needy when irritated. It was hot as fuck! "Alright, pretty boy. You'll get what you want." He crawled away from the pillows, and to the side of the bed so Draco could get on the bed and lie down. "But I don't know how this is a punishment," he added and slipped his hand underneath Draco's shirt, feeling the soft skin on his flat stomach. Such a mesmerising feeling.

"The only thing punishable you'll do is fuck me as hard and rough up the arse as you can go," Draco says in a quiet, but demanding voice that leaves Harry feeling like he could come already at Draco's words. Harry just couldn't take it. He crawled over Draco and got back to kissing roughly with tongue which made the beast within him purr loudly. Unless that was his stomach... No. It was the beast.

They stripped each other slowly, and carefully, making sure to leave kisses on every part of skin that they could both reach and savour for themselves. Draco waved his wand around while muttering a non-verbal spell and all the drapes around him and Harry shut closed. Smirking, he pushed Harry down on his back on the white sheets, and he smiled at the hardening member below him. He wanted it. He wanted it in his mouth and up his arse. Sensing Draco's need, Harry spread his legs as far as they could go for him.

Draco's face was now level with Harry's crotch. His nose was maybe six inches away from the warm, fragrant flesh. Harry smelled of man. Stupidly obvious, but true. The sudden whiff tore through Draco, shooting straight to his groin and he grew harder, although he would have sworn such a feat would have been impossible.

Draco cherished the nice flat stomach and a neat thatch of black hair. Draco had an immediate urge to bury his nose in the bushy hair, so he gave into it. He rubbed his face slowly in the crisp curls and was filled with relief when he felt the first jerk of Harry's stiffening cock against his cheek. He felt even better when he heard a stifled sigh accompany the small movement. Merlin, but Harry smelled good like always.

Draco was filled with the desire to taste Harry's skin, and he pushed his tongue out and licked the lengthening shaft with infinite care, memorising the subtle lumps and bumps of the hardening flesh which is his now and forever. This man, and this man's beautiful cock was all his, forever.

Harry combed his fingers through Draco's skilfully tousled hair, and Draco let out his first uninhibited sigh of pleasure at the touch. Harry's hand was gentle, and Draco found himself pushing his head up into the touch. He nuzzled the dip between Harry's body and the base of his shaft, placing open-mouthed, moist kisses against the delicious skin, working his way down the length towards the rapidly rising head.

Draco needed to use his hand to guide Harry's erection into his mouth. With his eyes firmly closed, Draco coiled his tongue round and around the firm, curved end, sucking gently at the petal-soft skin until Harry groaned encouragingly.

Draco forgot where he was. All he could think about was the hand stroking his head and the sound of quiet sighs above him, but most of all, the bitter, salty, completely addictive taste filling his mouth.

Harry was wet now, and Draco lapped up every drop, rolling the flavour over his tongue as he stretched his mouth wider to accommodate another inch of flesh. His fingers curled around Harry's silky shaft, and he used the pad of his thumb to rub lazy patterns on the underside, trailing the wetness of his own saliva along the length and following the indentation of a faint ridge up and down, repeating the action without conscious intent.

All the time, Draco's eyes remained closed. Not with the effort to eradicate Harry from the experience, but to sharpen his other senses. He felt warm and wonderful and relaxed. He pursed his lips tightly together and slid them over the rounded end of Harry's cock, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks as his mouth met the crease outlining the retracted foreskin. He grazed his teeth over the satin flesh and elicited a loud, excited yelp from above him.

Draco was shocked back to awareness by the sound. His eyes snapped open, and he looked up into Harry's flushed face. A damp palm pressed into his cheek affectionately, and Draco felt his mouth attempt an understanding smile around its tasty obstruction but fail miserably in its effort.

Only then did he realise he had a crick in his neck. Pulling back until his mouth lost contact, Draco remembered why he was there and shifted his gaze down to Harry's exquisitely hard penis. He smirked. "I hope that didn't steal away your energy for pounding into me in a short while."

Harry was still panting, and he swallowed down the lump in his throat while looking up at Draco. "No. Not at all, Draco." He traced his fingertips in slow lines up and down Draco's thighs. The delicious, tickling sensation caused the blonde's buttocks to clench automatically, and Draco's lips parted as he exhaled a shaky breath. He looked down into Harry's lap, biting his lip as he fantasised about what was about to take place.

Draco allowed himself to be moved by gentle hands until he was lying face down in the centre of the bed. He turned his head to one side, leaning it on his forearms as he concentrated on the feel of two hands exploring his shoulders and back before dropping to knead his backside.

Draco groaned aloud and wriggled just enough to part his legs slightly. He heard Harry's chuckle a second before he felt a wet fingertip slide along the tight crack of his tensed cheeks. The fingertip didn't push in to find the hot interior. It stroked the surface skin at an exasperatingly slow pace, and he fought to spread his legs wider, but they were constrained by Harry's knees on each side of his thighs.

Draco felt Harry move further down the bed, pressing his palms into the backs of his legs, grazing his nails lightly over the delicate skin there. Draco moaned a little more loudly this time, thrusting his backside up off the bed in his need to move even just a bit. And then Harry did the thing that broke Draco's restraint. He leaned over and ghosted hot breath into the dip in Draco's lower back. The faint wash of air raised goose pimples across the surface of Draco's body, and he twisted upwards into the light caress, finally feeling the brush of Harry's lips against his skin before they pulled back.

"Don't stop," Draco breathed.

He was rewarded with a tender, moist kiss on the spot where his lower back became his bottom and felt the unmistakeable flicker of a wet tongue lap quickly at his skin. Draco's fists were balled in the sheets and his body was in constant movement. His back arched and his shoulders circled. And all the time, Harry just kissed him. Gentle, feather-light kisses that lit up Draco's insides and made his whole body throb in appreciation of the subtle stimulation.

When Harry spread Draco's legs apart, Draco thought he was going to have a seizure. His heart tried its best to pound through his ribcage and thump into the mattress. It took him awhile to realise his breathing was clearly audible and that each breath out sounded like a tiny moan.

"Merlin, I've missed seeing you like this," came Harry's scratchy, whispered voice.

Draco felt his cheeks parted firmly and the press of two thumbs into his flesh. He thrust upwards into the hands, knowing he was opening himself wider, exposing more of himself to Harry's prying eyes.

"God, I want to eat you out," Harry groaned.

And in his head, Draco was thinking, Do it, do it, do it, please do it ....He knew he was whimpering in the most pathetic way imaginable but nothing could have stopped him from making the noises.

The bed dipped around him as Harry positioned himself. Draco knew exactly when Harry lay between his legs. He imagined in his mind's eye that Harry was staring transfixed at the almost-hidden hole, salivating at the thought of lapping the salty skin and plunging his tongue inward.

But then he didn't need to imagine any longer. Draco cried out loud as Harry's mouth closed over his little hole, sucking wetly at the surrounding skin, and jolting an unrestrained jerk from his hips.

"Mmm..." Harry grunted as he buried his face into Draco's crack, licking and slurping at the skin noisily, skirting infuriatingly around the pulsing edges of his anus, but never dipping inside.

Draco humped himself against Harry's face, far past the point where he could reel in his self-control. Harry licked him everywhere, dropping right down between Draco's legs to lap at the swell of his squashed testicles before swiping slowly back upwards again.

Draco was desperate for more. He reached behind himself with both hands and prised his buttocks apart painfully, begging through his actions for that first shock of penetration.

Harry did not disappoint him. The tip of his tongue inched inside the twitching opening by minute increments before making a final sharp stab to thrust all the way inside as far as it could go. Draco bellowed his aroused shock into the heavy atmosphere and Harry matched the sound with one of his own, exhaling scorching hot breaths onto Draco's body.

Harry set a slow but steady pace, seeming to make sure that every press inwards with his probing tongue went as deep as possible. Draco was wanton. He rode Harry's tongue as hard as he could, burning up in frustration that it was such a small intrusion when he just wanted to be torn apart in a lustful frenzy.

Harry's attentions went on for a long time, and Draco became so worked up that he could feel the perspiration pooling in the shallow dip of his spine. He wondered how much more foreplay he could take, hoping against hope that he would have Harry's cock inside him in no time at all.

Eventually, Harry withdrew, leaving Draco sopping wet with saliva and aching with desire to be taken. The bed shifted around him, and he awaited Harry's next move with bated breath.

There was the unmistakable, subtle sound of a jar being unscrewed before Draco felt careful fingers circle his hole and dip inside, leaving a thick trail of a heavy, viscous cream. Harry's fingers played with Draco for a moment or two before withdrawing altogether. A short time later, the mattress dipped again, and Draco felt Harry's body move over his own.

"Are you ready?" Harry murmured, lips brushing the edge of Draco's ear.

Draco had never felt more ready for it in his life and his movements were eager and fevered as he pulled himself up from the bed and moved to sit in Harry's lap.

Harry half lay and half sat, propped up on a big pile of pillows and when he raised his knees, Draco slid down to the dip in the middle, right over his groin.

They shuffled a bit as Harry held his lubricant-slicked cock upright, and Draco wiggled his hips until he felt the press of the wide, wet end against his relaxed ring of muscles.

Their eyes met as Draco lowered himself onto Harry, and they both exhaled heavily at the same time. Draco felt the precise moment that the swell of Harry's head pushed past his tight opening and rubbed firmly against his insides. His eyes fluttered closed and a tiny whimper escaped from his mouth. Placing his palms flat against Harry's chest, Draco worked himself up and down, settling a little lower each time until he had taken over half of Harry inside him. Draco realised he'd had his eyes closed for quite a while, screwed up in concentration as he chewed his bottom lip almost raw. He willed himself to relax, drawing in deep, quivering breaths as he finally opened his eyes and looked down at Harry.

Harry was completely still. His eyes were wide and expectant, his breathing shallow, but otherwise he looked calm. Draco circled his hips once or twice, learning the feel of Harry inside him, and jumping slightly at the sudden press of the hard shaft against his most sensitive spot. He moaned as he felt the prickling wave of pleasure radiated out from his anus, and he felt Harry's fingertips dig into his hips.

Draco had to stop moving. He stilled himself completely, balancing halfway down Harry's cock, thinking about anything else but what was happening there and then. He knew he was close to the point of no return, the point where his orgasm would refuse to be restrained.

"Are you hurt?" came Harry's pensive, concerned voice, quietly whispered so as not to startle Draco.

Taking a couple of breaths, Draco answered, "No. I'm fine. I'm just..." He couldn't find the words to continue. The admission of the exact height of his arousal seemed too personal to share, even though he knew with certainty that he wouldn't be able to hide it much longer anyway.

Harry patted Draco's thigh understandingly. "Can't you let go? Just this once?" he suggested carefully.

Draco was warring with himself inside. This was his fantasy, something he'd imagined for a very long time. Surely, he could give himself permission to make the most of it.

"Draco ..."

Hearing his name spoken so softly forced Draco's resolve. He relaxed his body and slid further onto Harry, letting himself absorb each small movement and revel in the overwhelming elation he felt. He gave over being quite so careful and let his body set its own pace. He felt Harry's heart speed up under his palm and smiled happily in the knowledge that he was not alone in his excitement.

As he worked himself up and down, Draco felt the first signals of his body's struggle to cope with the intrusion. Harry's cock was ploughing tender, untouched territory and Draco didn't even have him all the way inside yet. It felt so deep, so completely far into his body that it seemed impossible for Harry to go any further.

Draco twisted his hips and planted more weight onto his hands, arching his back as he rode Harry slowly. Harry's moans didn't help Draco's composure at all. Draco looked down into his lap and watched a clear string of his body's own lubricant gleam and wobble as it joined the head of his cock to Harry's stomach. Every time he moved, the glistening liquid stretched and flexed with him, never breaking but always threatening to. He was distracted away from watching himself when Harry murmured, "Just a little more."

It was an understated plea but so very real. Harry's forehead was shiny with perspiration, strands of hair sticking in it messily. Draco saw that his cheeks weren't just pink, they were a raw, burning red and his eyes were so shiny, it was hard to see where the pupil ended, and the iris began.

They were both making constant, quiet noises and Draco guessed they would come together. He made a final, brutal push downwards, letting the weight of his body force the entire length of Harry into him. The sudden dull pain that registered from the penetration could not dampen the bliss he felt at rubbing his groin flat against Harry's jerking body. Draco had taken it all and it was the most uncomplicated, serene feeling he'd ever known.

As Draco slid upwards and then dropped himself back down the full length of Harry's shaft, he came. His spine bowed with frightening speed, tipping his head back as he cried his orgasm with abandon. The sensations in his body were overwhelming, far too much to absorb at that moment. What he registered most of all, even above the wet, pulsing warmth of his ejaculation were the manic spasms of his muscles inside. Draco's body was like a clamp. Rather than loosening in relaxation, everything inside him pulled tight, clutching at the huge intrusion of Harry's erection almost like it was trying to imprint every vein and curve on his passage walls. His blood thundered round his body.

Draco's fingers turned into claws and dug into Harry's chest, scrabbling at the skin there and dragging hot, red tracks the length of his torso.

Once that one or two seconds of complete loss of control had passed, Draco's instinctive reaction was to check Harry for damage. As the tension of his violent orgasm began to subside and the debilitating pull of relaxation set into his strained muscles, Draco looked down at Harry. Harry's eyes were screwed shut, his face a rigid mask of concentration. He thought Harry was even holding his breath.

And then it came to him; Harry hadn't come. How the hell had he managed that? Given that they were both ways past any kind of stopping point, Draco was astounded.

"Harry?" he said quietly. The line between Harry's eyebrows softened by fractions until he was able to drag his eyes open.

"Are you quite well?" Draco asked, a little more confidently, even though he knew he was sagging with exhaustion and the shakes.

It took several seconds for Harry's expression to return to normal, although his face remained almost purple with heat. "Fucking hell, Draco. You almost had me there," Harry chuckled. Then: "You look like you could do with lying down before you fall down."

Draco made a wordless noise of agreement and allowed Harry to help him move. Draco raised his hips impossibly far until Harry's entire length slid free and slapped wetly against his own stomach. Draco watched Harry's eyes close to half-mast as his body journeyed over his shaft, flexing his inner muscles wickedly before finally releasing Harry's cock.

Harry supported Draco's weight as he moved to one side and flopped tonelessly down on the bed, drawing steadying, deep breaths in as he pulled his body back under control. He managed to say, "You didn't come." It wasn't a question.

Harry rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Draco, propping his head up on one hand. Draco could feel the heavy press of Harry's erection on his hip.

"Nope. I'm saving myself for round two." Some of Harry's impish confidence had returned and he looked in control of himself once more.

"What makes you think there'll be around two?" Draco asked quite sharply, his eyebrows raised.

"The look on your face," Harry said simply. That one comment knocked Draco sideways. He didn't have any kind of snappy comeback ready. Instead, he looked away from Harry and focussed on a spot high up on the ceiling, giving the impression that it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

They lay quietly for a few minutes and Draco felt his body settle back into normality, although his cock didn't really soften that much. It was more like it took a little bit of a breather, but nothing more.

Draco's hand crept across his stomach and circled Harry's erection loosely. He traced his fingertips up and down the still slightly slippery length. Harry's shoulders sagged and his face grew a pampered smile.

Harry's hand moved from its place on Draco's stomach and trailed a slow path down between Draco's barely parted legs, cupping his balls affectionately on its way. "Open them," he whispered, and Draco obeyed without thought. He hooked a leg over Harry's and stretched his other leg out of the way, giving Harry full access.

Draco looked up into those heated eyes and couldn't help but tug on Harry's cock in his need to connect with him on some level. He felt Harry's hand crawl lower, until one fingertip traced the slackened edge of his hole and lazily dipped inside.

Harry's tongue darted out and licked his lower lip. Draco's eyes were pulled immediately to the glistening, wet flesh and he had a strong urge to lean in and suck the lip into his mouth. But he fought the urge and won. Draco let go of Harry, not really wanting to do it, but balancing the request against the thought of Harry fucking him and emptying himself inside his body. The latter option won.

As he moved his hand away from Harry's groin, Draco felt the gentle probing of a second finger as it traced through the remaining sheen of lubricant and slipped inside. He thrust his hips upwards, hoping to force the fingers deeper, but Harry smiled and drew his hand back, retaining the shallow depth he wanted.

"Please ..." Draco sighed, working his body sinuously in time with Harry's hand. When Harry shook his head in amused refusal, Draco covered his hand and slid one of his own fingers into his hole, pressing tightly against the pair already teasing him. "Oh ..." he groaned, pinning Harry with a gaze hot enough to start fires.

The look worked, and Draco felt Harry's beautiful cock jerk vigorously against his thigh at the same time as his breath whooshed out and stirred the wispy strands of Draco's hair.

Harry stretched his neck up and looked down the length of their entwined bodies. Draco watched the hot flush flare back to life, and Harry's eyes filled with eagerness.

With almost painful slowness, Harry withdrew his fingers. He watched closely as Draco filled the unwanted space with another two of his own, pumping them in and out at the same leisurely pace he had set.

Draco felt alive. He drank in the stunned expression on Harry's face and revelled in the feeling of power, knowing instinctively how desirable, how hot, and downright dirty he must look, fingering himself as Harry stared in rapt fascination. The barely audible squelching coming from his body set Draco's nerve endings alight. He whimpered, "Hurry," startling Harry into action.

Harry reached across the bed to recover the discarded jar of lubricant. Draco watched him run his fingers through the heavy paste and paint his erection liberally from top to bottom. Harry's fingers returned to the jar several times for more, finally pushing Draco's hand away and dabbing some of the creamy mixture at the very entrance to his body, spreading his legs as wide as they would go. Harry groaned as he knelt between the open legs, staring down with a look of undiluted lust.

Draco rolled his hips for Harry, begging him silently to get on with it and take him. He lifted his legs up and traced his feet across Harry's hipbones, coaxing his body forward into position. Harry's face was a mask of concentration as he looked down and aimed his cock at Draco's opening. It took a bit of jiggling and jabbing to hit the right spot but eventually, Draco felt the first incredible inch of the anticipated intrusion into his body. He moaned loudly, and Harry collapsed slowly onto him.

Draco angled his hips up sharply and wrapped his legs below Harry's waist. He hooked his heels together in the small of Harry's back and pulled him in. As he tightened his legs, Harry's cock breached him further, rubbing him in all the right places on the way. Every part of his body screamed for Harry. Even his mouth. He gasped raggedly, "Fuck me," as he felt the brutal thrust of several more inches embedding inside him.

Harry covered Draco's body with his own, balancing his weight on his forearms, bringing their faces close together. Draco's vision was full of Harry's eyes and he could have reached up and kissed him if he'd wanted to. Actually, he did want to, but he wasn't going to. Instead, he stretched his arms up over his head and grasped at the base of the headboard, curling his fingers painfully around the wood to prevent himself from caressing Harry's body or running his fingers through Harry's hair. They were so close that Draco could suck in lungsful of Harry's delicious, clean smell, slightly musky with heat and arousal and perspiration.

"How much can you take?" Harry whispered as he ploughed carefully into Draco's anus, gazing intently down at him.

Draco gulped rapidly, never once looking away from Harry's face as he replied, "All of you. Give me all of you." He watched Harry's eyelids slide halfway down and then close altogether as he groaned at Draco's words. For a minute or two, Draco stared unguardedly up into Harry's face, enjoying the freedom to watch the flicker of emotions expressed there without being watched doing it. Harry bit his bottom lip in an entrancing way, mashing the pink flesh between his teeth until it threatened to break. His eyelashes were pure black and longer than you would imagine them to be. Draco watched his eyelids flutter but stay closed, unlike his mouth. He watched Harry's tongue dart out and lick his lips every so often, usually in time with a particularly pleasurable withdrawal, when Draco tightened all his muscles inside and made the outward journey difficult.

When Harry was all the way inside, Draco arched up so that their sweat-slicked bodies pressed together. Harry's thrusts were thorough, each one measured to open Draco's tight body up as wide as possible, but carefully, so that every ripple of sensation was electrifying and not painful. They moved together effortlessly, wringing the most from the smallest of sensations and working unselfishly to arouse each other.

When Harry finally opened his eyes and looked down at Draco, he murmured, "You looked incredible when you came, do you know that?"

Draco's breath caught in the back of his throat. A lump formed there, and he felt hot colour suffuse his cheeks.

Draco fought the feeling of elation bursting inside him. Nothing said during sex was ever-reliable, was it? He looked up into Harry's face, noting how earnest his expression appeared, but was just too scared to pin any hopes on it.

He let out a rush of air and lifted his head towards Harry. Their noses brushed together for a tiny moment, and then Harry buried his face in Draco's neck, sucking in mouthfuls of taut skin and placing wet kisses against his chin and his ear.

Draco shuddered under the assault, almost desperate to ravish Harry's body. He pushed himself up, begging silently for Harry to bite him, and loving every second he was kept in suspense. Eventually, Harry pulled away, and Draco was transfixed by the puffy redness of his lips, already tasting their anticipated kiss in his mouth.

Harry ran a hand slowly along Draco's body. He stared at Draco's wrist, still bent up above his head as it gripped the headboard. Draco felt the soft press of Harry's warm fingertips as they drew over his pulse point and stroked the inside of his arm, stopping briefly to trace the crease of his inner elbow before continuing steadily over the silky skin inside his upper arm. Draco sighed as Harry's fingers combed through the sparse hair in his armpit and twisted his body instinctively into the touch. And then the hand moved lower, the fingers now joined by the press of a palm as Harry's hand travelled on, teasing his side, his thumb straying onto Draco's chest to circle his hard little nipple before moving again. Further and further it went, tracing the shape of Draco's waist and the ridge of his hipbone, letting the fingers stray down to caress the slight swell of Draco's buttock. The hand continued along Draco's long thigh, bent upwards and wrapped around Harry's hip. It finally stopped at Draco's knee and began a slow return journey.

To Draco, it was such an intimate, covetous touch. Despite the tight, hot presence of Harry's shaft pumping deep inside him, this tender exploration felt a thousand times more personal. Draco could almost kid himself that Harry's face held an expression of satisfaction, of possession, but in reality, it was a far more intense gaze than that. Draco felt truly naked before those joyous green eyes, as if all his deepest secrets, his every thought and feeling were open for Harry to read. Yet still, Draco felt safe. And that was jarring.

Harry's gaze was so sincere, so completely giving. Draco knew that Harry's satisfaction lay in ensuring this lovemaking was perfect for him. Every movement was for Draco's gratification rather than his own. Even down to the way Harry thrust into him, adding a little twist of his hips every time so that he stretched the ring of muscles just a tiny bit more, drawing ever more intense ripples of pleasure from Draco's exhausted, greedy body.

It was no good. He just couldn't wait any longer. "Kiss me," Draco whispered. Harry didn't need asking twice. He lowered his head and pressed his mouth to Draco's, flicking his tongue out and lapping carefully at Draco's lips. They both groaned and writhed together as they fell into kissing. They seemed so compatible, each intrusion into the other's mouth both needed and welcomed. Draco dragged his arms from above his head and gave in to his ultimate temptation. He wrapped them around Harry, letting his hands wander over every piece of accessible skin, stroking and tickling and teasing as they moved. He cupped the back of Harry's head, gently at first but with growing force as the kisses became more desperate, more passionate.

The act of kissing had a terrible effect on their control. Draco lost all composure and whimpered heatedly into Harry's mouth, scoring red tracks into Harry's back in sheer pleasure at the remarkable intensity of their activity.

Between kisses, Harry murmured, "Please ... tell me you want it."

The plea ignited something inside Draco, and he found himself not only wanting to please Harry but also just to give up all semblance of self-restraint. It was like he gave himself permission to live the moment. He choked out, "Harder, fuck me harder. I want you." And bloody hell, wasn't that a telling statement!

Harry's kisses became so harsh that neither of them could draw a proper breath. His hips doubled their pace and he slammed into Draco's body as hard as he dared, revelling in the loud slap of flesh on flesh at the moment of impact.

Draco screamed. On every brutal thrust inward, he let his lustful, desperate cries out, filling the room and eating away at Harry's composure.

Dean and Seamus had just entered the room but froze at the scream coming from beside them. They both looked to the side of them at Harry's bed, which had its drapes closed around the bed and thank Merlin for that. Nobody wanted to see what goes behind those curtains. They both knew whose scream that was. Draco's. They've heard his screams many times, as well as Harry's. Not wanting to disturb the two wizards making love to each other, Dean and Seamus went to their own beds and got ready for sleep.

Soon after them, Neville came into the room with a smile on his face but when hearing moans, he froze and looked to Harry's bed. He swallowed and looked to the two wizards on their own beds beside him. Dean was reading and Seamus was just staring up at the ceiling of his 4-poster. When Seamus looked his way and smirked, Neville just shook his head and went to his own bed. All that was left was Ron, who was probably with Hermione and still in the ballroom.

"I have to come," Harry gasped out in warning between his own grunts and groans. Unfortunately, Dean, Seamus, and Neville heard him and began to giggle and snicker in humour.

Harry and Draco's eyes met briefly before their mouths crashed together again, both consumed with the need to orgasm. Draco counted down to Harry's explosion, knowing with unwavering accuracy how many more strokes he would last. Above him, Harry hyperventilated and ground his hips into Draco's battered body, all illusions of gentleness shattered under the weight of his need.

When Draco dug his fingers into Harry's buttocks, the split-second pain wrenched Harry's orgasm from his grasp and it barrelled out of him, flooding Draco's hole with an incredible volume of hot, slippery come.

Harry's uninhibited bellow and the sudden melting of his pained expression tipped Draco over the edge and his own orgasm shot out of his swollen little slit with such force that he felt an arc of it splatter across his neck and into his hair. By degrees, the spurts became less and less violent, painting warm, white stripes across both their stomachs as they collapsed together, muscles shaking, strength all but depleted.

They lay in a panting, gasping pile for many minutes, their bodies a sticky palette of sweat, saliva and sperm. Eventually, Harry managed, "Jesus fucking Christ."

Draco just laughed quietly, too tired to manage anything more expressive.

It took a little while longer for Harry to gather the energy to roll off Draco, and once they were parted, the air cooled them quickly. They lay side by side, touching at the arm and leg, but nothing more.

Draco felt sleep pull at him and groaned quietly. "Thank you, Harry," he whispered in a soft voice, but still so very tired. "I love you. That was beautiful. You're beautiful. But never do that kind of prank again." He was so comfortable, and he felt sleepy and warm and safe. So much so that he yawned expansively and stretched his body in a matching gesture. He yawned again and pulled the sheet over himself.

Harry smiled, feeling so exhausted and he kissed the blonde's sweaty forehead. "I love you to, Draco. With all my heart." He rubbed his hand over Draco's heart, feeling it pounding against Draco's chest. "Body." His hand travelled down to Draco's groin which he gave his dick a little squeeze. "And soul, which I cannot touch but instead, I can love."

Draco snuggled up to Harry, smiling brightly. "I love you more, my green-eyed gorgeous Gryffindor man-beast." Harry groaned from those words Draco uses, and he yawns as he too was a little sleepy. He did have Draco ride him, and he was the one who fucked him in the end.

Draco tells him in a soft and tired voice. He wants to be closer to Harry, if that is possible. All he could do was have his arms around his boyfriend tightly, with their legs twined, and his head resting on Harry's sweaty chest and he was slowly falling into the depths of sleep.

"That was interesting to hear," said Seamus, smirking over at Dean. The three teenagers began to laugh at them, and Harry hesitated when hearing his dormmates in the room with him. He pondered how long they've been in the room for. He didn't mind though. As long as they enjoyed the...noise.


End file.
